Su Verdadero Origen
by GeminiAlastair
Summary: El secreto sobre los padres de Omi, la aparición de una misteriosa mujer, los recuerdos de un guerrero, la confusión de lo que es correcto o incorrecto, soledad y culpa, encuentros dolorosos y un antiguo: te amo.
1. Reencuentro Inesperado

_**1**_

_**Reencuentro inesperado**_

"_Dicen que el tiempo cura todas la heridas, pero lamentablemente, hay heridas que no se cierran, que permanecen abiertas para recordarnos, lo que posiblemente fue, el mayor error de nuestra vida, pero…"_

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que había despertado, despertó al mismo tiempo que los cuatro elementales se habían reunido, de cuando en cuando tenía noticias de lo que hacían, las aventuras que tenían, sus derrotas y victorias… en especial su interés se centraba en… el Dragón del Agua.

Ladeo un poco el rostro para quitar un mechón que tapaba parte de su rostro y se quedó observando el mismo paisaje, en realidad ella nunca se movió de ahí, de esa silla mecedora, no comía, no hacía absolutamente nada, es como si todo su metabolismo se hubiera quedado dormido, es decir, no sentía ni hambre ni sed, no tenía ni frío ni calor, mentía cada vez que Dojo iba a verla.

"_Agradezco… tu preocupación mi amigo…_" susurró.

Su voz era apagada, su mirada opaca, sus cabellos estaban un tanto desgreñados, si estuviera un poco más arreglada, sería una muchacha de lo más hermosa, pero pasó un año entero en esa silla, esperando a que la Estrella Shuniken se revelara para que los monjes y "él" aparecieran.

Ese Shen gon wu tenía la capacidad de anular a los otros Wus, al menos a aquellos que eran de ataque ofensivo como ser el Puño de Tebigong, el Ojo de Dashi, etc.

Hasta que sintió algo.

- Es hora… la Estrella Shuniken se ha revelado, lo mejor será que me prepare –se levanto de esa condenada silla y desapareció tras girar al pasillo.

Mientras tanto en el cielo lluvioso de Eslovenia, un dragón transportaba en su lomo a cuatro personas, el primero, el líder del equipo, un chico brasileño llamado Raimundo que posee el elemento Aire, la segunda, una chica de cabello que por la ocasión lo llevaba azul, muchacha japonesa de nombre Kimiko que controlaba el elemento Fuego, el tercero, un chico grande con sombrero vaquero, un texano de nombre Clay dominante del elemento Tierra y por último un pequeñín, de lo más inocente pero muy fuerte en batalla, con su típico traje de monje, Omi el elegido del elemento Agua.

- Bien… -dijo Raimundo abriendo el pergamino de los Shen gon wu- la Estrella Shuniken es un Shen gon wu con la capacidad de anular los ataques ofensivos de otros Wus y si lo utilizas junto al Espejo Inversor, hace que el ataque se intensifique

- Vaya Rai, se nota que has estado estudiando muy duro –dijo Kimiko admirada

- Mi deber como líder es prevenir los posibles problemas, ya que la rata de Spicer nos robó el Espejo Inversor, es muy posible que Chase y Wuya lo lleven con ellos y si consiguen la estrella antes que nosotros será un problema

- Muchachos, tranquilos, las posibilidades de que Chase y Wuya la obtengan es de 0 en un millón –dijo Dojo muy confiado y aparentemente muy de buen humor

- Vaya Dojo¿a que se debe tanta seguridad? –el vaquero se rascaba la cabeza ante esa actitud que en realidad no le era muy común ver

- Jejeje, digamos que tenemos un fuerte aliado a donde vamos

Todos se quedaron extrañados al ser revelada esa información, Omi había estado todo el camino pensativo, había escuchado una conversación entre Dojo y el maestro Fung justo antes de salir en busca del wu.

**FLASHBACK**

Dojo había salido presuroso al patio para informarles que un nuevo wu se había revelado, cuando todos esperaban a Dojo, Omi decidió ir a buscarlo pues como monje Xiaolin su deber era proteger todos los Shen gon wu, pero se oculto al escuchar a Dojo conversar con el maestro Fung.

- La hora en que sepa la verdad ha llegado, pero lo mejor será no hablar mucho sobre el asunto mientras estén camino a Eslovenia, decirle todo de golpe sería algo perturbador aún si se tratase de un adulto –las sabías palabras del maestro resaltaban en los oídos del pequeño monje.

- Tranquilo maestro Fung, di mi palabra de no decir nada hasta que ambos estuvieran juntos para decirle la verdad –Dojo parecía estar tranquilo pero también algo perturbado

- Confió en ti Dojo, ahora ve, que mientras más antes llegue, mejor será para él

**END FLASHBACK**

"_¿De quién hablaban Dojo y el maestro Fung¿Por qué me siento tan raro ante esta situación? Pero la pregunta real es… ¿Desde cuándo empecé a dudar? Es decir… en alguien como yo, imposible que existan dudas y…_" los pensamientos de Omi eran confusos.

- Omi… Omi… ¿estas bien?

- ¡Ah!... oh Kimiko ¿pasa algo?

- Es solo que te note un poco extraño, demasiado pensativo en realidad

- Siento la interrupción chicos, pero ya llegamos

Dojo descendió en lo que parecía ser la terraza de una antigua casa, muy muy muy muy muy, muy antigua en realidad, era de madera, algunas paredes en ruinas, pero si se trataba de un refugio, cumplía los requerimientos mínimos.

Ni bien Omi coloco un pie sobre el gastado piso de madera, sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su espalda, no era incómoda pero tampoco le parecía normal sentir algo así, de repente sintió que la mirada de alguien se posaba sola y únicamente en él, pero tampoco sentía que debía ponerse en posición de batalla, si "eso" los había visto llegar, entonces buscaban lo mismo y de alguna u otra manera se encontrarían.

Pero del otro lado de la casa ingresaban nada más ni nada menos que Wuya, Chase Young y Jack Spicer que simplemente se había colado con ellos por si acaso hubiera problemas.

Chase al igual que Omi había sentido una extraña presencia, muy desconocida aunque sospechaba que tal vez, no lo era tanto, pero solo deseaba irse pronto a su palacio relajarse y no salir por un tiempo, la razón¿?... desconocida.

- Caminen unos pasos a la derecha y en el segundo pasillo a la derecha otra vez –Dojo daba las indicaciones desde el interior del sombrero de Clay, pues tenía un mal presentimiento, todos caminaban con la guardia en alto hasta que…

- ¡Hola mis queridos perdedores Xiaolin! –saludo el diske joven genio del mal saliendo de la nada- Veo que ustedes también están aquí por la Estrella Shuniken, lástima que llegaron tarde –dijo levantando una estrella un poquito deformada

Al ver eso todos los monjes comenzaron a reír, cuando Jack lo notó, lo que tenía en la mano era un piedra de forma rara que nada que ver con un Shen gon wu, tiró la piedra a un lado y rápidamente alzó vuelo con su mochila y se dirigió en busca del wu real.

- ¡Jack-Bots ataquen! –un montón de maquinas apareció y desapareció tan rápido como lo hizo, Raimundo se preguntaba hasta cuando con los mismos inútiles robots, pero ya que, lo importante en ese momento era conseguir el wu.

Cada uno fue por una dirección distinta, hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación donde se hallaba la verdadera estrella, los monjes entraron por la misma puerta mientras que por el otro lado habían llegado Chase y Wuya, todos se preparaban para pelear, pero ahora que lo notaban ¿y Jack?... bueno, tal vez se perdió, nadie tomó verdadera importancia a ese detalle.

Hasta que una sombra paso como una fuerte ráfaga frente a todos, y Omi que tenía la Esfera de Tornami en la mano, notó que éste ya no estaba. Wuya y Chase se acercaron hacia Shen gon wu, peo Chase se detuvo en seco al ver a una persona encapuchada enfrente de ellos dos, Wuya volteó muy desconcertada ante la reacción de Chase, era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo conocía que él parecía estar… ¿Sorprendido¿Asustado¿Indeciso? En realidad parecían ser más cosas, pero a ella no le importaba mucho, estaba con él solo para su beneficio.

La mirada de todos se posaba en aquel extraño que poseía el cuerpo talmente cubierto y la cabeza también cubierta en una capucha, nadie podía ver su rostro, pero Chase Young sabía quien era, a pesar de no ver su rostro, sabía quien era, pero cuando volvió de su mundo, notó que Wuya y el extraño sujetaban el wu.

- Te desafió a un Duelo Xiaolin –dijo Wuya de forma autoritaria- mi Espejo Inversor contra… ¿tienes algo que apostar?

El extraño extrajo de su túnica la Esfera de Tornami y se la mostró a la bruja Heylin.

- Bien, como decía, mi Espejo Inversor contra tu Esfera de Tornami, el desafío es una combate cuerpo a cuerpo, quien ya no pueda continuar pierde, quien juzgue el encuentro será… -sonrió maliciosa- Chase Young…

El encapuchado giro la cabeza hacia Chase que fulminaba a Wuya con la mirada, pero al verse con el encapuchado, parecía dudar, era la primera… no, la segunda vez que no se sentía seguro de si mismo, pero no tenía opción.

- ¡Que comience el Duelo Xiaolin! –dijo finalmente la bruja

El ambiente se modifico para crear una arena de combate, Chase se hallaba en un costado de la arena mientras los monjes solo podían observar, nadie entendía absolutamente nada, aunque tampoco dudaban de aquella persona, pues Dojo estaba tranquilo y recordaron lo que dijo sobre un fuerte aliado.

Wuya y el encapuchado estaban a una distancia de 10 metros, el juez levanto la mano y la bajo al instante para dar inicio a la pelea.

- ¡Gon Yi Tam Pai! –gritaron al unísono dos voces femeninas, los temores de Chase Young se hicieron realidad

Wuya se quedo quietita al escuchar la voz de otra chica. La otra persona se quito aquel abrigo mostrando a un joven no mayor de 18, muy bonita, ahora ya estaba arreglada.

Era una muchacha alta como Wuya (pero ella si es buena), piel blanca, cabello largo negro azabache, un trenza corta que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, ojos azul intensos, labios rosas, vestida de pantalón blanco, zapatillas negras y la túnica que cubría su torso era de color azul.

- ¿Qué pasa Wuya? Te ves como si se te hubiera aparecido un fantasma –la voz de la muchacha era dulce, pero burlona en ese momento

- ¡¿De dónde diablos saliste tu?! –no aguanto las ganas y ella fue la primera en dar el primer golpe

Así empezó, pero la muchacha fácilmente la esquivo, contraatacando al sujetar su mano y lanzándola a unos cuantos metros, la bruja consiguió ponerse de pie pero cada vez que lo intentaba, fallaba en sus ataques, esa chica era muy ágil pero sobre todo astuta, aquella muchacha se dejo tentar y arremetió contra Wuya pateándola en el estomago, un ataque directo muy efectivo.

Las cosas iban bien pero de repente un mareo inoportuno surco su cabeza, la bruja Heylin contraataco fuertemente causándole muchos daños a la pobre muchacha, que cayó al suelo casi inconciente.

- ¿Y bien juez? –dijo Wuya colocándose frente a Chase para que diera por terminado el encuentro y se fueran con los wus

- No la subestimes… -la bruja lo miró extrañada hasta que…

Un embestida.

Wuya salió disparada hacia el otro extremos de la arena, su descuido había provocado su derrota, la chica la tomo del cuello y la lanzó lejos de ahí, Wuya ya no podía seguir, un alivio para Chase.

- Wuya ya no puede continuar, la victoria es de… -sintió un nudo en la garganta, sintió la mirada de ella posarse sobre él- Shei…

Todo volvió a la normalidad, Wuya estaba inconciente, pero él no se iba a tomar la molestia de llevársela, ya ella llegaría sola a su palacio, luego se fue sin dejar rastro, mientras que por su mente surcaban recuerdos, en su mayoría dolorosos, no se aparecería en un buen tiempo.

Cuando todo quedo en calma, Shei se acerco a Raimundo y le dio los wus.

- ¡Sheila! –grito Dojo que salió disparado del sombrero de Clay a los brazos de la chica- ¡Te extrañe mucho!

- Yo también Dojo, yo también te extrañe, pero ya esta, puedo volver al templo

- ¡Qué felicidad! –Dojo se limpiaba las lágrimas de alegría, luego se separo de ella, aumento su tamaño y espero que todos subieran, pero las presentaciones no pudieron esperar

- Lo que hiciste fue asombroso, mucho gusto soy Raimundo Pedrosa, dragón del Viento

- Eres una guerrera muy fuerte, gusto en conocerte mi nombre Kimiko Tohomiko, dragón del Fuego

- Vaya señorita, es buena enlazando reces, un placer conocerla, Clay Bailey a su servicio, dragón de la Tierra

- ¡Hola! Soy el dragón del Agua y me alegra conocerte soy Omi… -un nudo en su garganta

"_Es verdad… no tengo familia, tengo unos grandes amigos… pero una familia es… diferente_ "

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una calidez en la frente, Sheila había besado tiernamente su frente, ella conocía a la perfección la situación de Omi, pero eso iba a cambiar.

- Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Sheila, pero solo díganme Shei

- Maestra Guerrera Sheila –corrigió Dojo guiñándole un ojo, dejando todos boquiabiertos

Todos montaron sobre Dojo, los monjes estaban ansiosos de conocerla a fondo, pero Omi sentía que podía ser paciente con ella, de alguna manera sentía que esa mujer era algo muy cercano a él, pero no sabía por qué. Todos estaban enternecidos, Omi estaba acurrucado en los brazos de aquella muchacha descansando placidamente hasta llegar al templo y ella que a su vez contenía las lágrimas mientras observaba al pequeño dormir entre sus brazos.


	2. Planeando la Verdad

**2**

**Planeando la verdad**

Sheila fue bien recibida en el Templo Xiaolin, el maestro Fung organizó algo para esa noche, una cena de bienvenida para ella. Los elegidos tenían el día libre gracia s a ella, pero aún así querían entrenar, pero con Shei como rival, aunque tratándose de una maestra en lo que respecta a peleas de estilo libre, es decir una forma única de pelear según el carácter, no ha de sorprender que fácilmente haya derrotado a tres elegidos.

Omi era el único que faltaba, Shei no tuvo problemas con los otros, y eso que todos habían usado un Shen gon wu.

Primero fue Raimundo con la Espada de la Tormenta, al inicio provocó una fuerte ráfaga que en al final fue un gran error, pues Shei había utilizado eso a su favor, gano agilidad con la ráfaga y desapareció solo para dar a conocer que estaba detrás de Rai y con una simple zancadilla lo llevo a una visita con el piso, y de ahí obtuvo su victoria contra el Dragón del Viento.

Segunda fue Kimiko con la Estrella de Hanabi, creo una muralla de fuego pero luego no sabía donde estaba Shei, hasta que de las llamas salio ella, en un salto majestuoso para darle una patada en el estómago y derribándola, con Kim fue la segunda victoria.

Y tercero fue Clay utilizando el Tercer Brazo, lo volvió de piedra para defenderse de los ataques de Shei, en parte ella tuvo que reconocer que estaba un poco difícil, ya que aparte de estar peleando con Clay tenía que evitar el Tercer Brazo de piedra que dándole un golpe directo causaría un daño muy efectivo, pero tuvo una idea, se acerco a Clay quedando frente a él, luego tranquilamente dio un paso a la derecha y ¡TISH! Clay yacía en el suelo con el ojo morado. Esa fue su tercera victoria, claro que no falto el: "Lo siento".

Ahora bien, era el turno de Omi y éste estaba con la Esfera de Tornami, se coloco en posición de batalla al igual que Sheila, pero se tomaron un buen tiempo para analizar la situación, Shei comprendía muy bien que Omi había analizado los anteriores 4 combates (incluyendo el que fue contra Wuya), pero volviendo al combate, fue Shei la que dio el primer paso hacia Omi, caminaba de forma tranquila hacia él para ver su reacción y la posible debilidad de éste y así poder derrotarlo.

- ¡Patada de la Mantis! –el ataque de Omi dio resultado dando el impacto en la quijada de Shei que salio volando como unos tres metros, eso ella si que no lo esperaba para nada, pensó que él usaría su wu, pero al llegar al suelo coloco sus manos rápidamente y se puso de pie

- Ya veo… -dijo ella para sí que para alguien más, se quedo de pie, sin hacer nada, esperando por el siguiente ataque

- ¡Ataque Leopardo! –pero ese ataque no fue muy efectivo ya que ella lo evito y aprovecho de golpearlo en el estomago, más el pequeño monje cayo de pie y arremetió de nuevo

Esa pelea duró más que las otras tres juntas, había momentos en los que parecía que alguno de ellos caería pero eran falsas alarmas, Omi daba ciertos golpes certeros a Shei pero esta se recuperaba casi al instante para contraatacar también. Nadie estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer.

- ¡Esfera de Tornami, hielo! –con eso congelo el piso, los otros monjes resbalaron y cayeron, pero Shei seguía de pie, de alguna forma ella no perdía el equilibrio a pesar del piso congelado - ¡Cabra mordiendo lata!

Pero ella solo se agacho y deslizó debajo de Omi, se ayudo gracias al hielo, luego se coloco nuevamente en posición de batalla esta vez provocando a Omi a atacarla de nuevo.

- ¡Golpe del Mono!

- ¡Repele al Mono!

Fin del encuentro, Omi estaba en el piso sorprendido de que Shei conociera esa defensa.

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a repeler al mono? –preguntó inocente

- Solo diré que es un se-cre-to –dijo enternecida de Omi y se acerco para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

- No pensé que sería yo el que sintiera el olor de la derrota –ante ese comentario Shei arqueo una ceja divertida

- Querrás decir "sabor" –corrigió Raimundo provocando un pequeña risa de parte de Shei que provocó que Omi se apenara pero ella rápidamente se apresuró a darle un beso en la frente

- Fuiste el más difícil Omi

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro que si, no me sorprende que fueras el elegido para ser el Dragón del Agua

- En realidad, a mi tampoco me sorprendo, mis habilidades son del todo perfectas –los otros monjes solo blanquearon el ojo

"_Me pregunto ¿de quién saco eso?_" pensó Sheila al notar como Omi era un "poco" egocéntrico.

- Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso, la pelea fue muy dura… para nosotros –dijo Kimiko que se tomaba del estomago

- Lo siento mucho, no pensé causarles tantos daños –dijo Shei un tanto apenada y preocupada

- Tranquila señorita, que a veces se aprende así –argumento Clay para calmarla

Después de eso todos se fueron a tomar un descanso en sus respectivos cubículos, Kimiko se encontraba en su computadora revisando su correo electrónico, Raimundo se la pasaba escuchando su reproductor de mp3, Clay revisaba sus lazos y Omi consiguió que Shei lo acompañara a su cubículo donde se quedaron conversando.

- Entonces si eres una Dragón Xiaolin, significa que conociste al Gran Maestro Dashi y al Maestro Monje Guan ¿o no?

- Si, así es, pero al igual que Dashi, decidí desaparecerme un tiempo

- Mmm ya veo, entonces eso significa que conociste a Chase Young también

- Si, pero para ser francos, para mi fue una desgracia el conocerlo, pero bueno, cuando estaba del lado del bien no voy a negar que fue un gran hombre, pero mi mejor amigo fue Guan, con Dashi nos llevábamos bien, pero digamos que ambos respetábamos nuestros espacios personales de forma muy estricta

- Pero ¿me dejas preguntar algo?

- Claro Omi, lo que quieras

- Ya que fuiste tu la única chica del equipo en ese tiempo… y puesto que los demás eran hombres… -tenía que pensar bien cuales eran las palabras que debía utilizar

- Continua… -dijo ella tranquilamente

- ¿Esta permitido enamorar en el templo? –preguntó Omi en un susurro, la pregunta causo en Shei un gran sobresalto, no entendía a que venía esa pregunta pero no podía negar que en parte le era muy incomodo

- Pues… en ese tiempo eran muy estrictos sobre esa regla, después de un cierto altercado… pero creo que ahora toda la cosa debe ser diferente, pero ¿por qué me preguntaste eso?

- Es que… -se acerco al oído de Shei y hablo en un susurro- mi amigo Raimundo esta enamorado de Kimiko… y Kimiko también parece estar enamorada de Raimundo… -se alejo un poco para volver a hablar en su tono de voz normal- quiero ayudar…

- Que bueno que te preocupes en ayudarlos, pero en este ámbito lo mejor sería que dejes que el tiempo pase, ellos son quienes deben armarse de valor para decir lo que sienten y no esperar a que pase lo peor para sacar todo afuera…

"…_Hablo por experiencia…_" lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era recordar.

- Ya veo, entonces que el tiempo haga su trabajo… pero ¿y si ellos me piden ayuda?

- Ahí ya puedes ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, pero recuerda, no hagas todo el trabajo tu solo, quien te pida ayuda debe hacer más que tú para lograr su cometido… tú eres un apoyo por si falla… ¿entiendes?

- Si

En eso Omi bostezo y se notaba en sus ojitos que estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir.

- Bueno, ya que tienes sueño, espero no te moleste que me lleve a la Maestra Guerrera Sheila –Dojo había salido de la nada y se enrolló al brazo derecho de ella

- Esta bien, creo que yo tomare una siesta –y dicho esto, Omi se coloco en su particular posición de dormir

Shei y Dojo salieron al patio donde ella se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- ¿Se lo dirás ya? –preguntó Dojo de forma muy directa

- Recuerda lo que te dije hace 1.500 años, solo cuando estemos los dos listos para hacerlo juntos

- Sabes que es muy difícil que pase algo así, ya nada es como antes

- Lo sé, pero ahora que puedo estar a su lado… siento que nada puede salir mal…

- Mmm…

- Dojo no te pongas así, sabes muy bien que quiero lo mejor para él…

- Dime una cosa…

- ¿Qué?

- No has comido nada en todo este tiempo ¿verdad?

- Dojo…

- Entiendo que no quisieras preocupar a nadie… pero ¿por qué me mentiste?

- Nunca lo hice de mala intención

- Se que no, pero debiste hacerlo, sabes que eso pudo costarte ese duelo con Wuya, pero eso si, esta noche, nada te salva, te vas a empezar a alimentar bien

- Bien Dojo como tu ordenes –dijo sonriéndole y le dio un beso en la cabeza, produciendo que en la piel verde del dragón apareciera un suave sonrojo

Llegada la noche, todos fueron al templo principal para la cena, había varias mesas donde estaban otros monjes y en la del centro iban los principales. Shei al centro, el maestro Fung a la derecha, luego Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Dojo y por último Omi que estaba a la izquierda de ella. Todos comían y conversaban de forma animada, pero llegado el momento el maestro Fung se puso de pie con su vaso en la mano.

- Por favor, su atención –dijo firmemente y todo quedo en silencio, todos voltearon y posaron su mirada sobre él- Me siento muy honrado de ser yo quien en nombre de todos de la bienvenida al templo Xiaolin a la más grande Dragón Xiaolin, a la Maestra Guerrera Sheila, quien lucho contra Wuya he incontables enemigos a los cuales derroto justamente pues jamás recurrió a trampas ni cosas deshonestas por más terribles que se vieran las cosas, en ella siempre existió y existirá una gran honradez, nos alegra mucho que hayas regresado, te deseamos todo lo mejor en todo lo que quieras realizar, pero sobre todo yo te deseo mucha suerte, para afrontar los problemas pendientes, pero no corras que te puedes caer, camina tranquila, encuentra esa respuesta que solo tu eres capaz de hallar, nuevamente bienvenida, espero que tu estadía aquí sea de lo más agradable y favorable, salud

Tras el brindis todos aplaudieron al maestro Fung y Shei lo abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla que provocó en el viejo maestro un gran sonrojó. Cuando todo termino, todos salieron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, pero nuevamente Shei y Dojo se habían ido a descansar bajo el mismo árbol de esa tarde.

- Ahora dime¿cuál es tu plan?

- Pues se que en todo este tiempo debí de haber pensado en algo, tuve que planear como decirle la verdad…

- ¿Pero…?

- Pero creo que preferí posponerlo, quería encontrarlo y conocerlo para encontrar la forma y palabras más adecuadas para no perturbarlo

- Entiendo, pero creo que lo mejor sería que seas solo tú quien se lo diga

- Ya te dije que no… se que mientras más antes mejor, porque si tardo mucho en decírselo la confianza que tenga en mi se derrumbará…

- Explícame porque no quieres decírselo tu sola

- Tal vez te suene muy cobarde de mi parte pero… creo que si él esta conmigo… tendré el valor y la confianza de decirle absolutamente todo…

- Esta bien yo entiendo… pero como dijo el maestro Fung no corras, camina… a pesar de no haber estado con él al principio… no significa que sus lazos no puedan nacer… se que serás una excelente madre… después de todo, en verdad eres su madre, cuando lo trajiste para que nosotros lo criáramos hace 8 años, entendimos que tu aún no eras capaz de afrontar esa situación… pero aceptamos gustosos porque tu cumplirías tu palabra y volverías por él…

- Gracias Dojo –dijo mientras lo abrazaba- gracias por haber cuidado a mi hijo junto al maestro Fung… eternamente estaré en deuda con ustedes

- No te preocupes… fue un gusto hacerlo…

No lo podía creer, de verdad no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Sheila era la madre de Omi, pero si ella era de la época de los 1.500 años, por suerte nadie noto su presencia, rápidamente corrió hacia los cubículos, fue directo al del Omi y éste lo miro intrigado ante su expresión.

- Raimundo¿pasa algo?

- No… nada… -no debía decir nada, Sheila era su madre y como tal, era su obligación decirle todo personalmente, prefirió callar- buenas noches Omi

- Buenas noches Raimundo –lo vio irse a su respectivo cubículo, le extraño el como se dirigió hacia él, pero bueno, prefirió ignorar eso

Shei entro a la habitación y silenciosamente se acerco al cubículo de Omi que aún estaba despierto.

- Hola maestra Sheila¿necesita algo?

- Omi, ya dije que prefiero me digan Shei, ese título de maestra, prefiero dejarlo para otros…

- Ya entiendo… Shei –dijo el pequeño monje sonriente- ¿pero que la trae por aquí?

- Omi, no me hables de "usted", háblame como a un semejante, háblame de "tú" –dijo ella mientras entraba y se sentó de rodillas, Omi se acerco y la abrazo cosa que dejo uy sorprendida a Sheila, pero sobre todo estaba conmovida

- Siempre quise saber… que se siete cuando te cantan una canción de urna

- Cuna –se escucho a Raimundo corregir nuevamente a Omi

- Si, eso… yo no conocí a mis padres, pero en ti siento gran calidez y amor…

- Omi… -ella estaba realmente conmovida por el pequeño, incluso quería llora- dime… ¿quieres que te cante?

- ¿Lo harías por mí?

- Claro que si…

Ella lo abrazó de forma que lo acuno entre sus brazos, él la miraba expectante y de forma tierna, ella lo miró con dulzura y tomo aire para comenzar, esperaba que le gustara.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast, faces pass_

_And I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way, making a wave_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

Omi sonrió y cerró los ojos ya que la voz de Sheila era suave y pasiva, se sentía realmente relajado.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_´Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight_

_It's always times like these when I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

_´Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memory_

_´Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_Oh, ´Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight_

Shei se acomodo cosa para que Omi pudiera recargar su cabeza en su pecho, el pequeño seguía despierto y se aferraba más a ella.

_I, I don't wanna let you know_

_I, I drown in your memory_

_I, I don't wanna let this go_

_I, I don't know... know_

Mientras los otros monjes escuchaban se sentían tan felices por Omi, en especial Raimundo que ahora conocía la verdad, no iba a decir nada, incluso hablaría con Sheila para ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way, making a wave_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass us by?_

_´Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you..._

Dojo ingresó en la habitación, había escuchado cantar a Shei, cuando llego con ella, se quedo realmente feliz de aquella escena, no evito derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_´Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

Omi se había quedado dormido gracias a la canción de Shei, estaba feliz, ella atrajo las mantas y lo colocó suavemente en cima para luego arroparlo.

_If I could just see you..._

_If I could just hold you..._

Suavemente dejo sobre su frente un tierno beso antes de terminar.

_Tonight..._

- Creo que de aquí a unos días… iremos a ver a u viejo amigo¿te parece bien Dojo? –dijo ella suavemente para no despertar a Omi

- Será como tu digas, ahora descansa, mañana deberás empezar a entrenarlos

- Si, es verdad… Buenas noches Dojo

- Buenas noches Shei…

Ella se acomodó junto a Omi y luego de un momento pensando algunas cosas, se quedo dormida.

* * *

Como dije, se empezará a volver medio musical, agradezco a todos sus reviews y no se preocupen no tardare en actualizar, espero les guste aunque siento que no me salio tan bien como el anterior, incluso creo que esta un poco larguito, bueno aunque lo que me importa es que les guste a ustedes, nos vemos chausito.


	3. Puras Emociones

**3**

**Puras emociones**

En realidad, había olvidado tantas cosas a lo largo de esa eternidad que llamaba vida, aunque esos recuerdos volvieron, pero, no podía creer que hubiera regresado¡Jamás deseo que ella regresara!… ¡Esa idea ni siquiera había surcado su mente!… o tal vez… simplemente se mentía a si mismo ya que no admitía sentir el dolor que le producía verla de nuevo.

En lo que parecía un volcán, se erigía una entrada de forma bestial que advertía a todo intruso entrar bajo su propio riesgo, pero como siempre se oye, no juzgues lo de afuera, sino lo de adentro, pues nadie de los que alguna vez habían llegado tan lejos, podían negar que ese lugar era maravilloso, cascadas cristalinas, balcones y bancas de mármol, todo era como un paraíso protegido por las puertas del infierno.

Pero más allá, se encontraban habitaciones, salones de baile, el gran comedor, pero un poco más lejos de todas esas construcciones, se encontraba un pequeño valle de rosas, conocido como el "Claro de Luna", todas las noches de luna llena, la luz de luna iluminaba ese pequeño valle que desprendía una fragancia preciosa, dulce y suave, más apreciable que los perfumes que existían hoy en día.

Detrás del valle se encontraba su habitación, caminaba de un lado al otro mientras sus felinos lo observan muy desconcertados la actitud de su amo, se notaba que estaba tenso, los felinos no querían acercarse, temían que los lastimara, prefirieron levantarse y dejarlo solo. No paso mucho desde que se fueron, que él comenzó a destrozar todo, sentía rabia, rencor, pero sobretodo… dolor.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE VOLVER?! –se sentía inmensamente impotente

- Chase Young… -la voz melosa de la bruja Heylin se hizo presente en sus oídos

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le costaba bastante mantener una pose calmada

- No me dirás que no te hace feliz verla de nuevo ¿o si?

- Lárgate…

- Pero…

- ¡¡LÁRGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE NO TE LO ESTOY PREGUNTANDO!!

Wuya se quedo paralizada ante aquel grito que había recibido por parte de Chase, prefirió retirarse pues sabía que si seguía provocándolo como lo había hecho, ella terminaría mal, muy mal.

Una vez que ella se fue, Chase se dirigió hacia un sillón que tenía en el balcón que daba una vista perfecta del lugar, pero sobretodo del Claro de Luna, se sentó y se cruzo de brazos y piernas tratando de calmarse, tenía el ceño fruncido, hablando su expresión, cerro sus ojos, pero cuando los abrió, había una inmensa tristeza en ellos, no pudo ni quiso aguantar las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar… era la tercera vez que lloraba…

La primera cuando casi la pierde.

La segunda cuando ella se fue.

Y la tercera… al verla de nuevo…

Recordó la oferta que Hannibal Roy Bean le había hecho y uno de los motivos que le dio para no rechazar el poder y la inmortalidad que le ofrecía la sopa Lao-Mang-Lon.

**FLASH BACK**

Se encontraba en medio de bosque, delante de él había una roca mediana y encima de ésta había un ave y un fríjol que sostenía en su raíz la misteriosa sopa del Solitario Lao-Mang-Lon.

- Tómala y jamás yacerás bajo la sombra de Guan, tú eres el más fuerte de los dos

- No lo haré, no venderé mi alma solo por las mentiras que tu digas, Guan y yo somos mejores amigos, además que pronto seré un Dragón Xiaolin –dijo el guerrero cruzándose de brazos muy confiado

- Lo dudo… -y gracias a su ave Ying-Ying mostró el holograma de Guan

_- Por muchos años he estado bajo la sombra de Chase Young, pero ha llegado la hora de que sea él quien quede bajo mi sombra_

Muy bien, eso si que él no se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo, pero cuando lo noto, el fríjol se hallaba en su hombro y con una sonrisa que mostraba malicia hablo de forma convencida.

- Ya lo oíste, tu eres quien decide ahora… pero te sugiero no tardes mucho, ya que si aceptas no solo serás poderoso, sino que ella será tuya por siempre, tú bien sabes que él también la desea… y el más fuerte siempre obtiene lo que quiere

Suficiente, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, aventó al fríjol, pero su ave lo atrapo, antes de irse le dejo la sopa Lao-Mang-Lon para que se tomara el tiempo de decidir.

Claro que ya estaba lo suficientemente convencido con lo que le había dicho.

**END FLASH BACK**

- Si esa noche no hubiera sido tan idiota… si hubiera meditado bien las cosas… no habría aceptado la oferta, incluso te lo habría dicho todo y tú nunca te hubieses ido… discutí contigo por lo que Hannibal Bean me había dicho… fui tan terco que ni quise escucharte…

Más lágrimas, amargamente lloraba en silencio, se puso de pie y se apoyo en el barandal del balcón y observo el Claro de Luna.

- Lo hice para ti… porque sabía cuanto te encantaban las rosas blancas…

Pero como el resultado no fue el esperado tras aceptar la oferta del fríjol, lo traicionó encerrándolo en el mundo Ying-Yang, jamás lo perdonaría por hacerlo cometer el error más grande de su vida, cuando ella se fue, no supo de ella hasta después de nueve meses.

**FLASH BACK**

Llegó al templo Xiaolin y encontró a Guan con el cual tuvo una corta pelea pues lo confundió e ingreso para buscarla, sabía que había vuelto, el cobarde de Dojo se lo había dicho.

Mantenía esa forma de dragón, caminaba rápidamente y logró ingresar a lo que era la bóveda de los Shen Gon Wu, ahí la encontró, jadeaba un poco cansado y un gruñido escapo de su boca, ella volteo y al verlo quedo horrorizada, se puso de pie para enfrentarlo, pero él no quería hacerlo, no tuvo opción y dio un paso retrocediendo lentamente.

- No pensé que llegaras a caer tan bajo Chase…

Esas palabras le dolieron inmensamente, la había defraudado cuando lo que en realidad quería era hacerla feliz a su lado, pero se había equivocado en la forma que había planeado hacerlo.

- ¡Sheila! –de la nada el Gran Maestro Dashi había atacado a Chase para defenderla, se acerco a ella- ¿estas bien?

- No te preocupes… no me puede tocar…

Chase estaba furioso, pero ella tenía razón, no podía hacerle ningún daño, no quería, pero no entendía la razón por la que ella había desaparecido nueve meses… a no ser que…

Era una suposición, pero juró jamás perdonar a Guan… Hannibal Roy Bean tenía razón, Guan obtuvo lo que quiso, lo que él también quería y amo por mucho tiempo. Se fue sin dejar rastro, no aguantaría mucho más.

**END FLASH BACK**

Camino hacia el cuarto de baño, trato de relajarse pero le tomaba mucho trabajo, ese dolor en su pecho se incrementaba cada vez más, preparo el agua y mientras la inmensa tina se llenaba, sonrió de lado recordando algo muy gracioso.

**FLASH BACK**

Unos dos meses antes de la aparición del Hannibal Bean, Chase daba un paseo por los exteriores del templo que aún andaban en construcción, fue a la parte trasera y ahí encontró a Sheila que se encontraba agachada enfrente al río contemplando su reflejo, se acerco lentamente por detrás.

- Mujer tenías ser… -dijo burlón

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –ella volteo un poco molesta ante tal comentario

- Lo que pasa es que no puedes pasar un día in ver tu reflejo

- ¡Mentira! –él lograba sacarla de sus casillas

- Shei, eres una narcisista por excelencia

- No es cierto, además sabes que no me llamo Shei, mi nombre es Sheila

- Shei es más bonito y si no te gusta que te diga así, pues que pena

Sheila trataba de mantener la calma pero siempre era lo mismo, ella estaba tranquila y aparecía él para molestarla, pero claro que ese enojo no duraba más de 5 segundos.

- Como quieras… -dijo por último, aunque al verse de nuevo en el reflejo del agua, noto que tenía las mejillas muy levemente sonrojadas

- Cuando Chase notó que ella estaba muy a la orilla, así que no desaprovecho la oportunidad para una broma infantil.

- Bueno… -fingió tono indiferente y cuando volteo para irse estiro su pierna izquierda empujando a Shei.

¡SPLASH!

- ¡CHASE YOUNG! –gritó ella cuando salió del agua

- ¿Qué? –pregunto él mientras se mataba de risa

- Eres un caso perdido –dijo ella mientras suspiraba resignada, se aproximo a la orilla pero cuando estaba subiendo resbalo y volvió a caer al agua cosa que causo que él no dejara de reír- siquiera ayúdame ¿quieres? –dijo ella molesta

- Esta bien… lo siento –no podía evitar reírse

Cuando estiro su mano, ella la tomo y rápidamente lo jalo para hacerlo caer igual que él había hecho con ella, se dio un gran chapuzón gracias a ella, no podía estar molesto pues fue él quien empezó desde un principio. Cuando salió a la superficie no había nadie.

- ¡Shei! –miro a su alrededor pero nada- ¡Oye Shei ¿Dónde estas?!

Pero de landa algo emergió del agua, era ella y lo empujo hacia el fondo mientras reía, claro que Chase Young no dejaba las cosas así, se dio la vuelta y la tomo del brazo para llevarla consigo, ambos comenzaron a luchar bajo el agua, pero llego el momento de salir a la superficie por algo de aire, ya que se estaban asfixiando.

Se quedaron un momento riendo por lo sucedido, pero ella empezó a nadar hacia la orilla, más él no lo permitió y la tomo del brazo atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola, sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y los de ella rodeaban su cuello, ambos con los ojos cerrados y solo con las mejillas juntas, se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que se separaron un poco y ella deposito en la mejilla de él un suave beso que el recibió con un suave sonrojo y una sonrisa.

Ambos salieron del agua y ella se apresuro en irse.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? hoy me toca hacer la cena

- No iré

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque aprecio mucho mi vida –dicho esto él sonrió burlón

- ¡Chase eres un grosero!

Comenzó a caminar hacia el templo algo molesta, pero volteo sonriéndole cosa que lo dejo desconcertado y un poco más sonrojado.

**END FLASH BACK**

Se quito la armadura y todo lo que llevaba puesto, mostrando su escultural cuerpo, ingreso en el agua y se relajo al sentirla a una temperatura tan agradable, recordar lo de aquella vez lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

- Nos tratábamos de forma extraña… infantil… abrazos… besos en la mejilla, cumplidos, sonrisas… peleas… -rió un poco ante lo último dicho

Se sumergió cerrando los ojos, de alguna manera sentía que el agua se llevaría, al menos por un momento todo el dolor que sentía. Emergió de golpe y pasó sus manos por su rostro.

- Más aún así… era como nos demostrábamos que nos amábamos… aún cuando no lo confesábamos… aún cuando no pasábamos de los tratos amistosos…

Una de sus manos llego a su boca, acaricio suavemente sus labios y sonrió tranquilamente, de alguna manera su corazón comenzó a llenarse de una extraña alegría, había recordado el primero beso de ambos.

**FLASH BACK**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde lo que había pasado en el río, justo hubo una noche de tormenta y los cuatro monjes de entonces regresaban exhaustos tras haber tenido uno de los muchos enfrentamientos con Wuya, cada quien fue por su lado a tomarse un merecido descanso.

Pero no paso mucho hasta que Chase comenzó a buscar a Shei, no la encontraba en su habitación, posiblemente estaba con Guan, últimamente esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, no podía negar que tal vez si estaba un "poco" celoso, pero aún así no se daría por vencido. Tenía razón, ella estaba con Guan en uno de los templos, en el más alto, se oculto tras la puerta mientras los observaba.

Llovía afuera, Guan y Shei se encontraban refugiados en el templo más grande, ambos en la planta alta. Guan estaba sentado y apoyado en la pared, sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de Shei que apoyaba su espalda en su pecho y tenía la cabeza de lado, los ojos cerrados. Ella dormía placidamente entre los brazos de Guan mientras éste veía por la ventana la lluvia caer.

Chase cerró su puño molesto, bajo las escaleras y salió afuera mojándose por completo, más no le importo en lo más mínimo, se quedo en medio del patio no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero luego de un momento sintió la mano de alguien posarse sobre su hombro, cuando volteo el rostro la vio, más no le importo quito bruscamente su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia ningún lado, pero ella comenzó a seguirlo.

- Déjame solo –su voz era fría cosa que la sorprendió mucho, él la jamás le había hablado en ese tono

- Chase… ¿que pasa¿por qué estas tan molesto? –sus preguntas sonaban más a súplicas que a otra cosa

- ¡Déjame!

- ¡No quiero!

Eso lo dejo desconcertado, no sabía como sentirse, pero prefirió ignorarla e ingreso al lugar donde estaban sus habitaciones, cuando de repente tuvo un mareo, al parecer el estar bajo la lluvia mucho tiempo había provocado que le de fiebre y un dolor de cabeza, cayo de rodillas al suelo, sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban¡Era Shei!

Ella lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo llevo hasta su habitación, cuando entraron, él se recostó en la cama pero ella le saco ropa del armario y se la aventó.

- Cámbiate de ropa, será peor si sigues con esa que ya esta muy mojada –muy bien ahora quien estaba molesta era ella

- Shei…

- No te preocupes, no voy a ver –dicho esto se dio media vuelta, se tapo los ojos y se quedo un momento así hasta que…

- Ya esta… ya puedes ver –cuando ella volteo él estaba cambiado de ropa y dentro la cama

Ella se acerco, tomó la ropa mojada y la saco para ir a secarla en algún lugar, Chase se sentía como un completo idiota por como la había tratado, cuando ella solo se preocupaba por él. Pasaron unos minutos y ella volvió con un recipiente con agua y una toalla húmeda, él prefirió fingir que dormía, no quería verla a los ojos y tener que dar explicaciones a su torpe comportamiento, no quería decirle que se había puesto celoso al verla con Guan, etc.

- Ay Chase… -su voz detonaba preocupación, casi abre los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre su frente, pero no tenía por qué ya que ella solo medía su temperatura- tienes una fiebre alta…

Y durante varias horas ella se ocupo de Chase, claro que éste no había podido dormir hasta entonces, finalmente decidió abrir los ojos al sentirla recostada sobre su pecho, rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos para darle calor, al parecer ella estaba fría.

- Shei… -llamó suavemente, ella obediente se irguió sobre él para verlo a los ojos

- ¿Qué paso?

- Nada –desvió su mirada, no quería decirle que le había dado un arranque de celos, se sentía avergonzado por ello

- Chase… -ella solo se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla

Él ya no aguanto más, recibió el beso pero rápidamente tomo el rostro de Shei, ella estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, pero rápidamente su mirada se volvió tierna y dulce, él la acerco lenta y suavemente a su rostro, pero temía que ella se alejará y se molestara para después empezar a evitarlo. Pero sorpresa, no fue así, ella cerró sus ojos esperando que sucediera.

Un beso.

Sentía los suaves labios de Sheila sobre los suyos, eran dulces y aún vírgenes, se sentía extasiado, no podía evitarlo y una calidez invadió su corazón, la apego un poco más a él y ella correspondía a todo. Luego se separaron lentamente y ambos sonreían, ella cuido de él un poco más hasta que por fin se durmió, ella dejo suavemente un beso sobre sus labios, no duro mucho y luego de eso se fue.

Lo más extraño fue que después de ese día, ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse palabra alguna, ni siquiera una mirada.

**END FLASH BACK**

Salió de la tina, se amarró una toalla a la cintura y con otra comenzó a secarse el cabello, salio del cuarto de baño y fue directo a su cama donde se tiro de espaldas, colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba el techo y sonreía sincero… como antes.

- Tal vez pensó… que fue consecuencia de la fiebre… -cerró sus ojos

Se levanto, se vistió y nuevamente se acomodó en el sillón del balcón, recordando... todas... puras emociones...

Pasaron unos días, Wuya vigiló todos sus movimientos y se lo informo a nada más ni nada menos que a Hannibal Roy Bean, que tras enterarse de la noticia, comenzó a planear su venganza contra Chase Young por encerrarlo en el mundo Ying-Yang, haría su vida muy desdichada.

Pero Chase estaba completamente relajado, paso una semana y decidió que era hora de hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto en el cielo de China se contemplaba a un enrome dragón que transportaba a 5 personas, se dirigían al Templo Xiaolin del norte a hacerle una visita a cierto Monje viejo amigo.

* * *

Espero este capi sea de su agrado y nuevamente gracias por sus reviews a todos, a los que lee y no dejan review,igualmente gracias por leer. Chausito. 

**P.D.:** Estoy promocionando un foro rpg de XS si les interesa les dejo el link: ying-yang.foros.st


	4. Visita de una vieja amiga

**4**

**Visita de una vieja amiga**

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Sheila al templo, todos se sentían muy a gusto estando con ella, en especial Omi. Tras ese corto lapso de tiempo, ella había estado entrenando a los monjes y éstos a su vez aprendieron que a pesar de ser amable y cariñosa, era peligrosa como maestra, peor que el Maestro Monje Guan, no porque ella fuera relativamente dura, sino que las pruebas eran ingeniosas y llegaban al termino de histeria cuando las respuestas se iban, claro que ella entraba cuando más la necesitaban.

Al poco tiempo todos mejoraron bastante a lo que se refería estilo propio y no solo a lo que su elemento regía, todo se basaba en las aptitudes y actitudes. Pero pasando a otra cosa Raimundo no había tenido ni una sola oportunidad de hablar con Shei, tal vez ella si se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo evitaba, pero aprovechando que iban al templo Xiaolin del norte, tal vez ya hubiera una buena oportunidad.

- Bien, ya casi llegamos –anunció Dojo mientras descendían, dejo a Shei en otro lugar un poco más alejado y con los 4 monjes aterrizó en medio del templo

- Dojo, monjes, que alegría verlos por aquí¿a que se debe el honor de su visita? –Guan había salido a recibirlos

- Ya sabes, cosas –dijo Dojo con una sonrisa pícara cosa que lo dejo desconcertado

Algo pasaba pero no sabia que podía ser, todos sonreían de forma extraña hasta que de la nada escucho pasos que comenzaban a acelerarse, cuando volteo vio una sombra pero ésta de inmediato desapareció, cuando bajo levemente la vista, había una mujer agachada que ágilmente estiro su pierna dándole una certera patada en la mandíbula lanzándolo unos cuantos metros, apenas pudo reaccionar puso una de sus manose en el suelo y se puso de pie.

- Ya entiendo… -él no se iba a quedar así y rápidamente corrió hacia ella para contraatacar

Ella nuevamente estiro su pierna para patearlo, pero él la detuvo y tomo la pierna de apoyo para luego lanzarla lejos, los monjes estaban sorprendidos, esa pelea era difícil de seguir paso por paso, todo pasaba muy rápido ante sus ojos, patadas golpes, habilidades especiales, se marearon con facilidad, todos menos Omi que de alguna manera lograba seguir todo el enfrentamiento.

Luego, ambos contendientes quedaron a una distancia de 15 metros, ambos corrieron hacia delante y sorpresa, Shei abrazo a Guan y éste le correspondió alzándola y dando unas cuantas vueltas, ambos reían como si lo que hubieran hecho fuera un simple juego de niños. Los monjes se quedaron desconcertados al ver la escena un tanto comprometedora, que parecía el reencuentro de una vieja pareja.

- ¡Guan ha pasado tanto tiempo! –decía Shei emocionada

- Si, y no has cambiado nada

- Pero se nota que tu si estas más viejo

Ambos se echaron a reír. Guan y Shei se separaron y se dirigieron hacia los 4 monjes.

- Bueno chicos, creo que debí decirles la razón por la cual pedí traerlos aquí, en realidad son dos razones, la primera, para mejorar su entrenamiento y la segunda, pues tenía ganas de ver a este monje –con su pulgar señalo a Guan- ahora bien, tienen el día libre pues desde mañana ambos los entrenaremos… no hay problema que no te avisara de antemano ¿cierto? –dijo Shei un tanto apenada

- Por supuesto que no –dijo Guan revolviendo su cabello

Los monjes no tardaron en desaparecer, pero Raimundo fue quien decidió permanecer cerca para poder hablar con ella, la siguió por algunos minutos hasta que vio entrar a ambos a uno de los templos, se acerco y saco de su túnica el Velo de Sombras.

- Velo de Sombras –dijo suavemente para no ser descubierto y entro al lugar quedándose a una prudente distancia para escuchar la conversación

Shei se sentó en el suelo frente a la mesita y Guan fue por dos tazas y una tetera para servir el té, una vez que el ambiente hubo quedado preparado Guan se sentó a su lado y acaricio su mejilla, ella solo correspondió cerrando los ojos.

- Fue por cosas como esta que comenzaban los pleitos…

- Pero no niegas que te gustaban estos tratos

- Bien sabes tu la respuesta –Shei apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Guan

Él solo atino a rodearla con su brazo y acercarla más hacia si, ella beso suavemente su mejilla, un poco cerca de la comisura de la boca, Raimundo, que se encontraba ahí se quedo boquiabierto, también un poco incómodo pero prefirió quedarse para aclarar ciertas dudas.

- Guan… no se que hacer… quisiera decirle todo, pero no me siento lista

- Sabes que estoy aquí, pero tranquila, tomate tu tiempo, él sabrá entender por qué tardaste... solo faltas tú

- Supongo que tienes razón, lo mejor será tomarme mi tiempo, al menos un poco más antes de decirle la verdad

Y así se quedaron esos dos, juntos y en silencio, un silencio muy reconfortante a decir verdad. Raimundo no tuvo opción debía irse, al menos ya sabía una cosa muy importante. Cuando se reunió con los demás encontró a un viejo amigo, más que de él era de Omi.

- Hola Jermein ¿Qué hay de nuevas? –saludo animadamente el brasileño mientras se acercaba

- Entrenando como siempre, es todo lo que puedo decir –respondió el nombrado

Rai decidió unirse a los demás que jugaban un partido de baloncesto, estilo Xiaolin, claro. Después de un buen rato jugando todos decidieron ir a descansar, para ello fueron todos a la habitación que se les había designado, ahí tuvieron una pelea de almohadas pero todos se que detuvieron en seco cuando una de las almohadas salio volando hacia la puerta, que se abrió mostrando a Shei, que recibió el impacto en plena cara.

- Uy… lo siento Shei, fue mi culpa –decía Raimundo mientras se acercaba apenado, vio que ella tomaba la almohada y la quitaba de su rostro mostrando una sonrisa

- No te preocupes Raimundo, solo estaban jugando ¿verdad?

- Si, esto del combate de almohadas es muy entretenido –dijo Omi mientras se acercaba

- Es "pelea" de almohadas –corrigió Rai, pero rápidamente se dirigió a Shei en un susurro- tengo que hablar contigo

- Claro Raimundo, no hay problema

Ella dejo al resto jugando mientras iba al patio junto a Raimundo. Una vez en medio del jardín ella rompió el silencio.

- Tú fuiste quien nos escucho ¿verdad?

- Entonces ¿notaste mi presencia?

- ¿Qué clase de Dragón Xiaolin sería si no percibiera hasta los más leves movimientos de los que se acercan?... sabía que había alguien ahí, pero no sabía quien…

- Ya veo…

- No le dijiste nada, por lo que pude notar

- Soy el líder del equipo, desde que lo soy, debo tomar decisiones importantes… pero…

- Pero…

- No soy yo quien tiene el deber de decirle a Omi la verdad

- Te lo agradezco Raimundo, agradezco que comprendieras mi situación, si se lo hubieras dicho esa noche… yo no hubiera estado lista para darle explicaciones…

- Pero dime… bueno, solo si quieres responder… ¿a que edad lo tuviste?

- A los 17 –debía admitir que semejante pregunta la perturbaba, pero no había nada de malo en responder- me fui del templo cuando supe que estaba gestando… reaparecí nueve meses después y una semana más tarde cumplí 18

- ¿Esa es tu edad actual?

- Si y no… mi apariencia es de una muchacha de 18… pero tras el largo sueño, tendríamos que aumentar mi edad, 1.500 años más…

- Ya veo… y…

- Sé lo que quieres preguntar… pero tú y los demás no lo han notado… lo conocen...

Se detuvieron en la entrada del templo y ella volteo a ver a Rai con una suave sonrisa.

- Ve con los demás… quiero evitar las preguntas indiscretas…

- Esta bien, total, ya esta oscureciendo y me esta dando sueño… además que los entrenamientos con el Maestro Monje Guan combinados con los tuyos… deben ser pesados…

- Digamos que si –dijo soltando una risilla- nos vemos Rai…

- Nos vemos –se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones

- Una cosa más Dragón del Viento…

- ¿Cuál?

- Deja de espiarme…

GOTA

- Bien Maestra Guerrera Sheila… -silbo un poco y desapareció tras una de las esquinas

Ella continuó caminando por el jardín, sentía que pronto llegaría el momento justo para decirle todo a su pequeño, tenía sus pensamientos mejor ordenados, había madurado bastante y tenía el apoyo de sus amigos, al menos de los que conocían el asunto, todo era cuestión de paciencia y sensatez.

- Dime¿aún sigues preocupada? –Dojo bajo de la copa de uno de los árboles y se coloco alrededor del cuello de Shei

- Ya no tanto… solo un poco

- Que bueno es escuchar eso, además vele el lado bueno a toda esta tención

- ¿Cuál es?

- Que no hay nada que pueda empeorar las cosas

- Tienes toda la razón, no habrá nada ni nadie que me perjudique, total ya lo encontré y soy feliz por ello

- Te basta y te sobra, eso es bueno, verás que él entenderá y que lo tomara de buena forma…

Ella sonrió y vio que el pequeño dragón dio un bostezo, lo llevo al interior del templo, a la habitación que le habían asignado a ella, lo coloco sobre la cama y ella se echo a su lado, ambos durmieron por indeterminado lapso de tiempo.

Hasta que lo sintió.

Sheila se levanto de golpe, procuró no despertar a Dojo que roncaba estruendosamente, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, por la temperatura y la opacidad de la luz, era más de la medianoche y eso no traía nada bueno. Camino por los pasillos, luego por el patio hasta llegar al jardín, pero al pasar al lado del mismo árbol donde Dojo había estado, se detuvo por algo que la perturbo, pero a su vez la reconforto.

Había salido de las sombras, para colocarse detrás de ella, suavemente con sus brazos la rodeo por la cintura estando ella de espaldas, sintió su suave cabello chocar ligeramente sobre su barbilla y su espalda sobre su pecho, aspiro el suave aroma que desprendía su cuerpo y sonrió de manera triste… Raimundo no fue el único en ver la escena de la hora del té.

- Soñé contigo… -eso fue todo lo que dijo, provocando en ella un ligero sobresalto, pero por ello, ella se apegó más a él tomando sus manos

Se sentía muy feliz de al fin sentirla tan cerca, sentirla después de tantos años, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla dando a conocer su inmensa alegría, coloco su barbilla sobre el hombro derecho de Shei, ella suavemente froto su mejilla contra la suya. Parecían dos gatos enamorados. Luego Shei se volteo por la izquierda evitando verlo a los ojos y lo abrazo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y él seguía rodeando su cintura.

- Chase… -fue todo lo que ella susurró

- Me has hecho tanta falta… no sabes cuanto te necesito… Shei…

Quedaron en silencio por una largo tiempo, temían hablar y decir cosas que tal vez no eran las adecuadas, sin importar los siglos, ni cuan maduros sean psicológicamente, ambos tenían los mismos corazones, más el de ella había sufrido más que el de él.

- Chase… yo… lo siento, no puedo –bruscamente se separo de él

- Shei… pero… -se sintió muy dolido ante tal acción

- Sabes muy bien que esto no esta bien –ella le dio la espalda, no lo quería ver

- Hubiera sido mejor que no nos encontráramos aquí –su voz se notaba muy molesta y rencorosa

- No me dirás que estas enfadado conmigo por algo que ciertamente desconozco

- Bien sabes tu la razón

- No otra vez… y ¿aún te preguntas por qué no te quise?

Golpe bajo.

- Eres muy despiadada ¿lo sabías?

- Se paga… con la misma moneda…

- ¡Con un demonio Shei! –se acerco y la tomo del brazo de manera brusca, lastimándola

- Suéltame… me lastimas… -más por algo físico… era algo más sentimental

- Al final el error fue tuyo

- No cometí ningún error, no me arrepiento de nada

Chase solo la soltó con suavidad, no quería escucharla de ese modo, con ese tono tan frío y cruel, ella no era así, pero menciono que pagaba con la misma moneda, tal vez él también la trato así, simplemente que lo olvido o prefirió ignorar aquello.

- Quisiera odiarte Shei... no sabes cuanto lo deseo… pero para tu desgracia… no puedo –su voz era forzada, estaba evitando llorar, le dio la espalda

- Chase… -se acerco, pero no mucho, no estaba segura

- Como siempre la culpa es mía… yo tengo la culpa de todo –gruesas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas

- Yo… -se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda- yo fui quien lo inicio todo… nunca fue mi intención

El rey Heylin se separo de forma seca de su agarre para voltearse y con una mano tomar su cuello, presionando cada vez más fuerte, quería… de verdad quería matarla, solo que… no podía, ella empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, rápidamente la soltó y la abrazo de forma protectora.

- Shei…

Se separaron un poco, él limpió las lágrimas de ella y antes de irse le robo un beso en parte forzado y en parte correspondido, tras esto se marcho sin mirar atrás y simplemente desapareció tras una brisa. Sheila solo echo a correr y fue directo a su habitación, cuando entro, cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar sobre la cama, Dojo despertó y se acerco a ella.

- Shei¿que paso¿Quién se atrevió a lastimarte así?

- Él vino Dojo… estuvo aquí y… simplemente ya no puedo –sollozaba desconsolada

- Shei…

- Ya no puedo… ya no puedo decirle nada… todo fue mi culpa…

- Sabes que no es cierto

- ¡Es cierto!... si hubiera sido un poco más sensata…

Pasó toda la noche llorando, pero al día siguiente tuvo que fingir que estaba bien, se puso una máscara pues no quería preocupar a nadie, más no se imagino que en esos días, los monjes al ver los tratos entre ella y Guan, sospecharían sobre lo que eran en realidad y cuál era esa relación particular con el más pequeño de los dragones.

* * *

Este capi quedo un poquito más corto, pero bueno, espero sea de su agrado, prometo no tardar tanto que el cap 5. No olviden dejar reviews, mientras más reciba, más pronto actualizo.

Chausito.


	5. Los Planes de Mr Bean

**5**

**Los planes de Mr. Bean**

Pasó una semana desde el encuentro entre Shei y Chase, muy obvio que cierto fríjol se entero de todo con detalles, el ave Ying-Ying había grabado absolutamente todo, desde el cursi reencuentro hasta la fiera discusión, lo único que debía hacer, era aumentar esa tensión, sabía que ambos se volvían realmente vulnerables cuando se trataba del otro, el demonio fríjol recordó cuando los vio por primera vez, ahí supo que ella sería su arma secreta y la solución a sus problemas.

**FLASH BACK**

El ave Ying-Ying sobrevolaba los terrenos del templo Xiaolin, en su lomo se encontraba Hannibal Bean, en busca de la presa perfecta para que se le uniera al lado Heylin y la encontró: Chase Young. No, no podía ser más perfecto aquel plan, ese muchacho a pesar de ser un monje Xiaolin con sus estúpidos principios, era diferente a los otros dos, era más vanidoso y engreído, pero si, era leal y honrado, pero ¿hasta que punto podía llegar a serlo si el poder y la gloria le eran ofrecidos en bandeja de plata?... No muy lejos.

Pero de alguna forma u otra, debían existir fallas, pero serían cosas sencillas de resolver, analizo bien la situación hasta que noto que ya no sería tan sencillo estando esa molesta muchacha en su camino, esa chiquilla a la que Chase afectuosamente llamaba Shei, parecía ser una persona muy significativa para él.

Logró ver la escena del lago.

- Los jóvenes idiotas… van donde el ser que aprecian va… si ella sigue por el lado del bien, él la seguirá sin dudar… pero algo debe haber que pueda hacerlo recapacitar…

El plan de llevarla a ella al lado Heylin quedaba descartado, al analizar su actitud, notó que ella siempre acudía a otro de los monjes, al parecer su mejor amigo… Guan. Si la incitaba, ella iría corriendo hacia él y…

- El peor enemigo de la amistad… los celos… -su expresión era sádica, había encontrado la solución- los jóvenes enamorados se dejan guiar fácilmente por las emociones fuertes… ya no tiene escapatoria…

Por eso no le tomo mucho tiempo lograr que Chase pasara al lado Heylin, simplemente debía intimidar a la chica para que ella corriera a los brazos de su amigo, pero nunca a los de su amor, fue fácil, esa niña era una completa y total cobarde… simplemente tonta.

Una noche entro en el subconsciente de la muchacha, le metió ideas a la cabeza, de que tratara con distancia a Chase, que se quedara siempre a lado de Guan, fue suficiente todo eso para lograr su cometido.

**END FLASH BACK**

Rió malvado, pero casi al instante se puso serio, se puso furioso, recordó la traición, como a pesar de haberle otorgado la vida eterna, el poder, la gloria magna, él lo había traicionado, pero digamos que no estuvo tan mal, ya que de todos modos sabía que llegaría una oportunidad como ésta para poder vengarse, hacerlo infeliz, con solo unas palabras sería suficiente para que nuevamente cayera en el engaño, Chase jamás aprendió del dicho: "No creas todo lo que oyes".

- ¿Usarás a la muchacha para tus planes? –la voz de Wuya resonó en su cabeza

- Como antes –respondió de manera simple

- Me pregunto a donde habrá ido durante todos estos años

- ¿Dónde fue que la encontraste?

- Pues… -hizo memoria- la casa cerca al mar…

- Seguro solo prefirió dormir, tal vez creo un ataúd de hielo y durmió hasta que Chase apareciera de nuevo

- Jamás entenderé que pasa entre esos dos

- No puedo creer que seas tan tonta

- … -esta bien, no se esperaba que fuera tan tajante

- Ellos se amaban… pero Chase era un completo idiota y cayó redondito con unas simples mentiras acerca de Sheila y Guan

- Ya veo…

- Necesito que me hagas un favor

- ¿Cuál?

- Busca al inútil de Spicer, y a la media noche, hagan estragos en el templo… mejor si se roban algunos shen gon wus

- Esta bien –y dicho esto se fue para buscar al niño ése

Esa mujer lo desesperaba, vanidosa y tonta, pero ¿qué más podía espera de ella? Absolutamente nada.

Mientras tanto en la Ciudadela, Chase se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, algunos de los felinos lo observaban, otros dormían. El ex - guerrero Xiaolin se sentía dolido, triste, frustrado, furioso… cientos de emociones intensas que buscaban cualquier pretexto para salir a flote, pero mejor era concentrarse, nada ganaba haciendo caso a esas emociones que habían permanecido tanto tiempo dormidas.

Aspiro profundo, todas esas noches desde el encuentro sintió que ideas se le venían a la mente, las escribía todas y cuando tomó la hoja en limpio con cada palabra ya escrita en su lugar, se dispuso a cantar, así es, cantar, esa canción reflejaba todo lo que había pasado desde un principio.

**Eres mi tranquilidad**

**Perdición, vieja herida**

**Que no curará.**

**Eres desolación y culpa,**

**Una triste angustia dormida**

**Quebrando el recuerdo.**

**Yo sé que es tarde como siempre**

**Para poder decir**

**Ése lo siento que no dije**

**Cuando yo partí**

**Escapé de todo,**

**Olvidando hasta quién fui.**

Con esa canción reflejaba su historia, su voz era fuerte y clara, tenía talento para esto, talento para expresar sus emociones.

**En el camino interminable**

**A donde quise huir,**

**Buscando sendas sin descanso**

**Y nunca desistir,**

**Lo encontré casi todo**

**Pero te he perdido a ti.**

**Y si llamas, me moriré**

**Arrepentido de haberme marchado**

**Sin decir lo siento,**

**Y grito sin saber cómo hacer**

**Para amarte y recuperarte,**

**Buscaré el regreso.**

**Yo sé que no volveremos a vernos**

**En el tiempo,**

**Yo sé que no curarán las heridas**

**En un día.**

Debía mantenerse fuerte, debía superar los errores que había cometido, si, era verdad, a pesar de la gloria y fama que había recibido, a pesar del Paraíso terrenal que poseía, la había perdido a ella, que era lo más importante.

**Eres lento palpitar,**

**Desvanezco y tropiezo,**

**Ya no puedo continuar.**

**Eres tú mi luz de luna,**

**Luna rota, apagada, dañada,**

**Llora tu regreso.**

**Yo sé que es largo el regreso**

**No me importa**

**Volveré.**

El pasado mejor pisarlo, se sentía mal por como la había tratado, sentía mucha culpa y no solo ella había terminado herida, sino él también. Toda la canción la baso en cada sentimiento y acción que realizó, desde que se pasó al lado Heylin hasta esa noche. No pudo evitar recordar la discusión que había tenido con ella.

**FLASH BACK**

Era muy tarde ya, Guan y Dashi dormían, Shei al parecer no estaba pero tenía otras cosas en que pensar, apenas regresaba de su encuentro con Hannibal Bean, sus palabras aún resonaban en su mente, tenía razón, ambos la querían, pero solo uno de ellos podía tenerla.

Coloco el recipiente de la sopa Lao-Mang-Lon en el piso, él se sentó y medito sobre el asunto, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que sintió la presencia del alguien acercarse, pateo el recipiente ocultándolo detrás de una de las macetas, se levanto de golpe y volteo hacia la puerta, vio una sombra, esa persona se quedo en el umbral, era Shei.

- Shei¿Qué haces despierta?

- Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo… -se acerco unos pasos para queda frente a él- es muy tarde… me preocupe…

- Estoy bien, solo salí a dar una vuelta –su tono de voz era desesperado, no quería tenerla cerca

- Chase, últimamente has estado muy extraño, no entiendo que pasa… siento que hay algo que debes decir…

- Y yo creo que no te importa

- Chase…

- Sheila, déjame solo ¿quieres?

- ¿Por qué estas actuando así?

- ¡Lárgate que no te quiero ver!

- ¡Tú no eres quien para darme ordenes! -ella no sabía que hacer, sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, él jamás la trataba de esa forma, pero ella tampoco actuaba así

Él, molesto por la respuesta de ella, la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca, lastimándola, pero más que físicamente, lo hacía emocionalmente.

- ¡Suéltame Chase!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- ¡Tú eres mi problema!… ¡Tú zorra infame y descarada!

Sintió una fuerte opresión sobre el pecho, se soltó suavemente de él, coloco una mano sobre su pecho tratando de calmar su dolor y la otra fue hacia su garganta, donde un ardor comenzó a hacerse presente, acompañado de algunas lágrimas.

Él simplemente regreso al templo para tomar el recipiente de la sopa, estaba hecho furia, pero… no tenía sentido, lo que estaba meditando era por el bien de ella, pero en vez de ello… la había herido fuertemente… aún después de lo que paso… es decir, cuando amas a alguien, aún cuando te enojas o estas furioso por algo o alguien, nunca dañas a tu ser amado, al contrario, la proteges… hasta de ti mismo… al menos así debiera ser…

Fue hacia donde se encontraba Hannibal Bean, se colocó frente a él y…

Cayó el recipiente y tras un grito desgarrador… y así hizo su aparición… un lagarto… no… un dragón que solo poseía odio, dolor y furia en su interior… había perdido su corazón y tal vez así lo quería… pero nunca pudo, desde entonces… ella mantiene vivo ese sentimiento tan puro conocido como amor… pero eso si… jamás habría perdón para consigo mismo…

**END FLASHBACK**

Suspiró, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era verla… tenerla cerca y abrazarla…

- Creí que los malos no sentían, pero me equivoque

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –lo que menos necesitaba era que la alubia es apareciera

- Solo una visita… pero si te molesta, pues que más da… total, no siempre estará a salvo

- Ni te atrevas a acercártele

- ¿Por qué¿heridas físicas quien no las sufre? Tú fuiste quien lo arruino todo ¿recuerdas?

Golpe bajo, lo acababa de recordar y para colmo se lo tenían que corroborar, al prestar atención a su culpa, no se dio cuenta de que Mr. Bean se había ido.

Mientras tanto en el templo Xiaolin (pues los dragones ya habían regresado), Sheila paseaba por los jardines mientras los monjes hacían los deberes domésticos en la cocina… aunque cuando se dio cuenta uno de ellos no estaba, aunque no tardo mucho en dar con él.

- Raimundo ¿por qué no estas en la cocina junto a los demás?

- ¡Sheila! –exclamó sorprendido- es que yo…

Bajo la vista, lo que pasa es que hace poco se le había ocurrido cómo hacerle para declararle sus sentimientos a Kimiko, el problema es que no sabía como llevar el plan a cabo sin ser tan obvio.

- Raimundo ¿me estas escuchando?

- ¿Qué¡Ah!... ¿no?

- Ay Raimundo… -sonrió amablemente- dime que pasa y tratare de ayudarte si es posible

¡Es un ángel! pensó Raimundo, si le pedía ayuda a Shei, habrían más probabilidades de éxito para que la declaración saliera como quería y la respuesta fuera la esperada. Se acerco al oído de Shei y le contó lo que pensaba hacer, o al menos lo que quisiera hacer.

- Anda Shei, ayúdame –rogó el brasileño con ojos de perrito chiquito bonito

- Claro que cuentas con mi ayuda, pero si quieres que la cosa salga bien… tendrás que sacrificarte…

- Lo que sea lo hago

- Muy bien, tu sabes lo inmenso que es el templo principal, cuesta mucho tiempo limpiarlo… al menos cuando solo son dos… toma toda una tarde hasta la noche…

- El punto es…

- Que debes dejar que te castiguen haciéndote limpiar el templo principal… tú solo… y yo conseguiré que Kimiko este ahí el momento preciso para que esto funcione…

- Muchas gracias Shei

- De nada, ahora bien, esto debes hacer… -y comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído

Después de aquel encuentro, Raimundo se puso a jugar fútbol por todo el templo, entrando así al templo principal, y "accidentalmente" tropezó mandando la pelota por todos lados rompiendo las macetas y ensuciándolo todo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el Maestro Fung dio con él para preguntarle por qué no había ayudado a sus amigos en la cocina, pero al ver el desastre en el templo, se quedo boquiabierto por un tiempo prolongado hasta que vio a Raimundo que tenía expresión de cachorro: "yo no fui… quiéreme".

El castigo comenzó a las 12 del mediodía y ya eran las 5 de la tarde y le faltaba más de la mitad del templo para terminar, al paso que iba, se iba a amanecer ahí, y pasaron dos… tres… cuatro horas más, ya eran las nueve y recién le faltaba la mitad del templo, el pobre brasilero estaba cansado, sucio… y según sus cálculos… tendría que estar ahí como 9 horas más… incluso más si es que se dormía por accidente. Sheila se había quedado con Omi por unos minutos antes de que se durmiera, aprovechando que su pequeño hablaba en un tono de voz un poco alto, le dijo todo lo que pasó con Rai en el templo, entonces el pequeño exclamo.

- Pobre Raimundo, al no ser responsable, fue castigado y pasara toda la noche en vela

Kimiko lo escucho todo, tal vez… a Raimundo no le vendría mal una ayuda, pero la razón era que iba a aprovechar que él estaba solo para poder hablar con él y tal vez… solo tal vez… darse el valor de decirle lo que sentía. Llegó al templo principal, pero no había absolutamente nadie, los instrumentos de limpieza estaban a medio templo, todo estaba oscuro, silencioso… se sentó en el suelo frente al gran ventanal, hasta que escucho la voz de alguien cantando para ella…

**Todo cambió, cuando te vi... **

**Jamás imaginé que habría **

**Un corazón fuera de mí, **

**Sintiendo lo que yo sentía... **

**Fue tu voz, tus labios talvez, **

**Tú forma de ser, de niña y mujer... **

**Tan solo sé que hoy te quiero...**

Ella se puso de pie al escuchar la voz de Raimundo, pero no pudo voltear ya que los brazos del moreno la rodearon por detrás tomando suavemente su cintura.

**Más... **

**Te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida, **

**Más... **

**Si no te tengo a ti de que serviría, **

**Más... **

**De que podría ya servir la respiración, **

**Muerto el corazón... **

**Quiero decir que antes de ti, **

**Jamás imaginé que un día **

**Iba a sentir algo así, **

**Lo que un amor tan mágico vivía... **

**Fue tu voz, tus labios tal vez, **

**Tú forma de ser, de niña y mujer... **

**Tan solo sé que hoy te quiero...**

Estaba tan feliz, él sentía lo mismo que ella, pero se quedo quietecita hasta que él terminase, no quería interrumpirlo, estaba que reventaba de alegría por semejante regalo, una canción tan linda como esa.

**Más... **

**Te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida, **

**Más... **

**Si no te tengo a ti de que serviría, **

**Más... **

**De que podría ya servir la respiración, **

**Muerto el corazón... **

**Más... **

**Te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida, **

**Más... **

**Si no te tengo a ti de que serviría, **

**Más... **

**De que podría ya servir la respiración, **

**Muerto el corazón...**

Él la volteo suavemente mirándola directo a los ojos, ella estaba preciosamente sonrojada y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que ella correspondió tal cual niña enamorada, y él decidió terminar la canción que había compuesto para ella.

**Desde el instante en que te vi, **

**Mi vida ya no fue la misma…**

Se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, ese silencio era la manera perfecta en la que habían decidido confirmar sus sentimientos.

- Kim… eres el amor de mi vida… -pero que tierno, la pobre niña estaba ya muy sonrojada

- Rai…

Mientras tanto, de la puerta observaban Shei, Omi y Clay, estaban muy felices por sus amigos, al fin después de tanto tiempo había podido confesar lo que sentían… pero Shei sintió algo acercarse, Omi y Clay estaban tan concentrados en sus amigos que no se dieron cuenta de que algo se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

- ¡Clay cuidado!

Empujo al muchacho y ella fue embestida por un gran objeto metálico, pero ágilmente coloco sus manos y se puso de pie rápidamente, deshaciéndose de aquello que se disponía a atacarlos, cuando observo mejor la escena, habían cientos de robots a su alrededor y detrás un albino pelirrojo y lo reconoció al instante.

- ¡Tú eres el niño de aquella vez!

- ¡NIÑO¡soy Jack Spicer joven genio del mal!

- Este… si, si… como tú digas…

El día que encontró a los monjes, había hallado a Jack, pero ya que no representaba amenaza alguna, solo lo asusto mostrándole y habilidad cualquiera, el niño no sabía que hacer, así no tuvo otras más que huir.

- ¡Jack-bots ataquen! –el albino dio la orden y sus robots se dirigieron a los tres que se hallaban afuera, pero todas esas inútiles máquinas fueron desechas por Kimiko y Raimundo que al parecer estaban furiosos con Jack por haberlos interrumpido así.

De la nada apareció Wuya que se dispuso a pedir revancha a Shei por el duelo anterior, pero nuevamente Shei con su gran agilidad y habilidad pudo vencerla, cuando lo noto una de las máquinas sobrevivientes se dirigía a la bóveda de los Shen Gon Wu, ella acudió destruyendo a la máquina fácilmente, aterrizo del otro lado del templo, pero cuando quiso volver con los demás, se detuvo en seco, volteo lentamente el rostro y vio a un ave de la cual algo pequeño salto.

- Hannibal Bean…

- No creí que te quedaran suficientes neuronas para recordar

- ¡Cállate! –se dirigió hacia donde estaba y golpeo fuertemente el suelo, pero el fríjol logro esquivarlo apenas

- ¡Mobi Morfológico!

Aumentó enormemente su tamaño, tenía seis brazos, la visión del fríjol gigante no era placentera a la vista de ella. Sheila si fuera un felino, tendría el pelo completamente erizado, en menos de medio segundo se abalanzó sobre aquel monstruo que había arruinado su vida, el causante de que perdiera a quien tanto quiso, ataco desmesuradamente, pero ya que no estaba concentrada, sus ataques no eran muy efectivos, al recibir un fuerte impacto en el estómago, fue que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo mal, pero la rabia era inmensa, no pudo contraatacar, el fríjol tomo su forma natural y monto a su ave y mientras se alejaba soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Primero él… y ahora esto… -su voz comenzó a quebrarse- ¿por qué yo?

* * *

**LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ToT ABUUU!!!!!!**

**Trade mis 2000000 siglos en actualizar, pero ya esta, prometo que para el siguiente no tardo, espero les guste este capi.**

**Bye.**


	6. Encuentro de Luna Llena

6

**6**

**Encuentro**** de Luna ****Llena**

No sabía que hacer, ahora que Hannibal Bean sabía del regreso de Sheila, no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerle daño, mucho menos en matarla, tenía que hacer algo y pronto, todo fue una advertencia, pero si no hacía algo rápido, esta vez la perdería para siempre.

Chase llamó a uno de sus cuervos, le dio un mensaje para Shei, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de mandarlo… dudó… no estaba seguro de que aquello resultara, es decir, ¿y si ella lo rechazaba? Todo sería en vano, prefirió aguardar un poco más, mejor pensaba en algo para poder atraerla sin que ella pusiese alguna resistencia.

Mientras tanto en el templo Xiaolin, han pasado dos días desde la visita de Hannibal y Wuya; todo se encontraba con cierto aire de tensión, pero aún así la Gran Maestra Shei procuraba mantener los ánimos en alto, si los jóvenes dragones la veían tranquila, ellos al menos también estarían un poco más tranquilos.

- Bien chicos, será mejor que se tomen un descanso –dijo ella al verlos ya muy exhaustos- lo hicieron muy bien

Lo dragones se limitaron a sonreírle, aún permanecían muy tensos tras lo que había pasado, entonces Shei resolvió por distraerlos un poco tal vez con alguna vieja anécdota, con una sonrisa aún más grande le hizo una seña para que la siguieran, los muchachos se vieron entre sí extrañados sin entender que era lo que quería, pero tampoco se negaron a ir tras ella, mucho menos Omi a quien la curiosidad ya empezaba a pesarle.

- Bien chicos, espérenme aquí un momento –dijo Shei saliendo tan pronto como había entrado al Gran Templo

Tras unos segundos de su ausencia, fue Omi quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué deseará Shei?... las mujeres aún me complican mi existencia que de por sí es complicada en su grandeza

Gota general.

Raimundo quiso asomarse a la puerta para ver si ella ya venía, pero casi cae sentado al suelo al verla de la nada frente a él, Shei le ayudó a levantarse y comenzó a acomodar todo, puso una mesa, asientos, un adorno de centro y un poco más decoraba todo el lugar, pero un Dojo curioso interrumpió ello y se acomodó llevando una tetera.

- Supongo querrán –sentenció el dragón con una sonrisa

- Shei, ¿podrías explicarnos que pasa? –preguntó Kimiko que se acercaba con Rai tomados de la mano y se sentaban en frente de la mesita

- ¿Algo muy importante? –secundó Clay sacándose el sombrero y sentándose también

- Pues nada malo, pero sí, muy importante –respondió la Maestra sonriente y se sentó haciendo ademán para que todos se acercaran

De la nada sacó un pequeña cajita pero antes de abrirla, tomó la mano de Omi y lo acercó al grupo, el era el protagonista aquí, él debía ser uno de los primeros en verlo, total, se trataba de su hijo. Abrió la cajita que tenía algunas hojas de papel muy antiguas, algunos pequeños objetos, pero había algo ahí que de verdad era importante, algo que sí significaba algo.

Sacó un trozo de madera bien pulida y en ella pintada a tinta china con trazos muy finos, cuatro figuras de cuatro legendarios guerreros, Omi pudo reconocerlos a todos, en especial a alguien.

- Esto lo pintó un campesino que tenía sus cultivos tres colinas al Este, era un buen amigo nuestro, ya que lo habíamos ayudado en una ocasión…

- Ahí veo al Maestro Monje Guan, al Gran Maestro Dashi y a… -Raimundo se interrumpió, hablar de aquel sujeto no le era de por sí muy agradable

- Así es Raimundo, se trata de Chase Young –terminó ella

- ¿Eran buenos amigos? ¿Y por qué se ven diferentes? –preguntó Omi mirándole con inocencia

- Así es, éramos buenos amigos los cuatro, nos vemos diferentes porque este pequeño retrato fue hecho una semana después de mi llegada, verán, ese día…

**FLASH BACK  
**En los exteriores del templo (apenas con las bases construidas) se veían a tres jóvenes entrenando uno contra otro, demostrándose entre ellos sus habilidades, probando quien era más fuerte, etc., cosas de chicos. Los tres se hallaban exhaustos y por detrás se acercaba una joven muchacha de pelo negro corto con una bandeja y unas tazas de té para refrescar a sus compañeros.

- Mejor tomen esto, que después no quiero hacerme cargo de todos porque se dejen llevar –bromeó la muchacha mientras dos de los chicos se acercaban

- Sabes que nunca te haríamos pasar enojos Sheila, pero estos dos no entienden que cuando digo basta es basta

- ¬¬ Cállate Dashi –dijo bromeando un joven Guan

- xD es broma, es broma… -y el mencionado dio un gran sorbo a su té

Los tres se rieron un momento, entonces Guan tomó la otra tacita y quiso llevársela a Chase que se había sentado en el suelo tomando un poco de aliento.

- No, Guan –dijo ella quitándole la tacita- él debe hacerlo sólo

- Sólo me esta haciendo un favor –dijo un molesto pelinegro, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella- bueno, al menos haces algo útil

Sonrió burlón y estiró la mano para tomar su taza, pero ella alejó la bandeja.

- ¡¡Hey!! –repuso el muchacho más molesto

- ¡Eres tan grosero! –contestó ella molesta

Dashi y Guan intercambiaron miradas, suspiraron y se hicieron a un lado mientras los otros dos intercambiaban rayos y truenos por los ojos ante el poco agrado que se tenían, desde que la joven aprendiz dragón había llegado, Chase demostró poca simpatía con ella y ella mucho menos lo toleraba, en tan sólo una semana, se habían hecho enemigos declarados, bien sabían Guan y Dashi que tarde o temprano deberían interferir ya que siempre estaban por llegar a los golpes.

Su maestro siempre decía que guerrero y guerrera eran lo mismo, por eso había traído a Sheila, para que entendiesen que una mujer y un hombre pueden funcionar como uno solo, pero que para ello debían antes comprender y sobre todo querer a las mujeres, estaba prohibido enamorar, pero no hacerse de amigos. Guan fue el primero que mostró esa singular y prospera simpatía con ella, ésta a su vez le correspondía, Dashi mantenía distancia prudente al principio pero ya a los dos días se sentían en la confianza de decirse sus más grandes secretos. Aunque Sheila no entrenaba con ellos, iba sola con su maestro para que pudiese desarrollar más sus habilidades físicas.

Así ahora Chase y ella como ya en tan poco tiempo se había hecho costumbre se hallaban discutiendo, pasaron por otros temas hasta llegar a la dichosa tacita de té.

- Dámela –ordenó Chase- total ¿la trajiste para mí, no?

- ¿Y crees que te la mereces? ¡no me molestes!

- Dámela o sino…

- ¿O sino qué? –acto seguida la chica tomó la tacita y de un trago bebió todo su contenido

- O.O!!... ¬¬

El pelinegro se dio vuelta simulando que no le importaba, cosa que sorprendió a sus tres compañeros, de la nada se volteó agachándose y estirando la pierna, golpeando los tobillos de Sheila con la intención de tirarla al suelo. La tacita y la bandeja salieron volando y fueron Guan y Dashi quienes se ocuparon de rescatarlas, al voltear a ver a sus amigos y regañarlos por su actitud, se dieron cuenta que estaban tarde para interferir.

Sheila mantenía una posición felina y se abalanzó sobre Chase que la evito sin problemas, quiso atacarla pero también falló ante el bloqueo de ella, así es como comenzó la pelea pero si uno miraba con detalle cada movimiento, él esquivaba todo y ella bloqueaba todo. Chase consiguió patearla en el estómago y tirarla al suelo, ella colocando las manos hacia atrás consiguió pararse de manos y tomar con los pies el cuello de él, dio un giro sobre su eje y lo lanzó a pocos metros de ella.

Ambos se alistaron nuevamente para arremeter una contra el otro, y se dispararon dispuestos a terminar esto, pero justo a milímetros de propiciarse un certero golpe en el rostro Dojo apareció y grito un fuerte y claro: "¡ALTO!"

- Chicos, chicos –dijo el dragón acercándose a ellos con lentitud- si el maestro los ve así se molestara mucho… pero luego hablamos de eso, hay un problema

- ¿De qué se trata Dojo? –preguntó Dashi acercándose junto con Guan

- En el Este, se suscitó un ataque en los campos de cultivo, el Maestro Tsing fue pero me temo que halló serios problemas ya que no ha regresado, pero me pidió que de ser necesario los llevara

Entonces tomó su forma ampliada y se alistó para que los aprendices subieran sobre él.

- Ya en otra lo arreglamos –dijo Chase fulminando a Sheila con la mirada mientras subía al lomo del dragón dejando a la choca con expresión sumisa

- Vamos… -tras unos segundos Guan le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir y sentarla frente a él, lejos de Chase que se hallaba detrás de Dashi

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Dojo que alzó vuelo y blanqueó los ojos- al primer día se entiende, a los dos también, pero que en una semana no puedan llevarse bien es increíble…

- Dales más tiempo –dijo Dashi con calma

- ¿Más tiempo? No, a este paso se mataran, nunca se llevarán bien, eso es algo bien visto desde el primer día

Los monjes debían admitirlo, ya que el primer día, Dashi y Guan le dieron una calurosa bienvenida, pero fue Chase quien se notaba desinteresado en ella, molesto, en pocas palabras, tan sólo se limito a mirarla y decir: "Entrenar con una chica desde ahora, como si no estuviéramos lo suficientemente retrasados para tener que ser ahora quienes la cuidemos", tras decirlo se marchó seguido de Guan quien quería saber que le pasaba a su amigo. La chica no demostró que le importara mucho, pero ciertamente le había dolido.

Tras volar unos tres minutos al Este, divisaron unos cultivos que estaban siendo devastados por monstruos de piedra, también lograron divisar a su maestro que se hallaba peleando con varios de ellos, pero el hombre de avanzada edad se veía en gran dificultad, notoriamente muy cansado.

El anciano de pelos blancos y barba hasta el piso se veía rodeado, exhausto y muy preocupado por la situación, fue golpeado y apenas si pudo sostenerse sobre sus rodillas y mirar que otro Golem se le venía encima, pero entonces antes de que éste pudiera asestarle un golpe al viejito, alguien cayó sobre éste haciéndolo añicos. Guan, Chase y Dashi se les unieron en poco tiempo.

La pequeña Sheila se movía con gracia y efectividad entre cada monstruo acabando con varios de ellos, Guan se apresuró a ir para ayudarla, Dashi se acercó a su maestro y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie con cuidado y con ayuda de Chase lo llevaron sobre un montón de paja para que descansase.

- Gracias monjes, llegaron justo a tiempo, ahora… ve Dashi, Chase tu te quedarás a cuidarme

- Pero maestro… –replicó Chase mientras veía a Dashi unirse a sus compañeros

- Míralos Chase, los tres coordinan muy bien, saben a quien le toca que, consideran su trabajo en equipo… pero si alguien debe quedarse, ¿a quién reemplazarías?

- A Sheila

- Pues mira que sin ella estarían perdidos

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Mírala, esa muchacha se esfuerza en darlo todo de sí, pero Guan se halla ahí para cuidarla sabiendo que por su cuenta lo hace y Dashi procura darle menos trabajo… se nota lo encariñados que están con ella ahora

- Sigo sin entender

- Sin ella ustedes pelearían a diestra y siniestra sin conocer realmente su objetivo… de tener a quien proteger y ayudar, ¿entiendes?

- Pero…

- A su vez ella procura ayudarlos como puede, mírala pelear, se adentra incansable y los otros dos quieren cuidar que no se hiera, tú entiendes bien que tratarla como lo haces demuestra que entiendes la equidad…

Chase se quedó completamente anonadado ante las palabras de su maestro, tenía razón, sus amigos la trataban como a una princesa, pero ella procuraba evitarlo, él en cambio la trataba como a un igual, como si se tratara de una persona corriente como lo era él.

- Pero… tu equidad debe buscar el trato más adecuado… tu la has tratado muy mal desde que llegó, ¿no crees acaso que ella merece un poco de cariño?

- Maestro Tsing…

Era completamente conciente de ello, y ahora, si lo analizaba se daba cuenta de que nunca hubo nada en ella que le desagradara, es decir, ella iba a ayudarles, les atendía si alguno se pasaba de la raya en los entrenamientos, respondía a las dudas que se asomaban durante lecciones de teoría, una semana, es poco tiempo pero al analizarlo todo, era más que una vida.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar un golpe seco en el suelo, Guan ahora se hallaba herido, rápidamente fue a auxiliarlo, entonces sería él quien cuidara al maestro mientras se adentraba en la batalla, pero sólo por precaución volteo a ver a su maestro, si éste aprobaba o no su decisión.

- Ve Chase… Guan, tú te quedas a cuidarnos

Chase como una fiera se abalanzó sobre cuanto enemigo se le cruzó en el camino, Sheila como pudo lo observó, en lo poco que lo había visto, era la primera vez que lo veía peleando seriamente, ni con ella era así, pero aún se maravilló de lo que vio, sonrió de lado y continuó peleando a lado de Dashi. Pronto acabarían pero algo paso que arruinó el momento del triunfo, un Golem de roca roja se asomo al campo de batalla, Dashi arremetió contra éste, pero quedó herido también, al final todo pendía de las manos de Shei y Chase. Ambos se miraron y lograron colocarse juntos en medio campo, sin hablar debían poder pelear juntos, ser uno solo, como el maestro les había dicho.

Se separaron de repente y comenzaron a pelear, los otros dos monjes y el maestro se quedaron completamente sorprendidos al verlos pelear de la misma forma, mismos golpes y mismas patadas, como si fueran uno… el maestro sonrió para sus adentros realmente orgulloso.

Pero Sheila fue atacada con brusquedad y varios de los Golem se le vinieron encima, Chase se volteo pero tampoco debía descuidarse, estaba asustado, temía por ella y al notarlo, el Golem rojo quiso asestarle un golpe, Chase apenas si pudo evitarlo, esto se complicaba y seguía sin ver a Sheila, hasta que lo sintió… se quedó de pie esperando un nuevo golpe, un golpe que nunca llegó, Sheila se había zafado de sus captores y derribó al Gran Rojo, nuevamente se unieron y en menos de media hora, todo estaba en completa paz y armonía.

- Se lo agradezco mucho Maestro Tsing, de no haber sido por usted y sus monjes, mi hogar habría sido totalmente destruido –dijo un campesino con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo reverencia a los nombrados

- No es necesario agradecer, sólo hemos hecho lo que es bueno para los buenos –dijo el maestro sonriente

Pero aún así, todos se vieron envueltos en una pequeña cena para agradecerles todo y pues tomando en cuenta que era tarde, también les habían ofrecido alojamiento.

Sheila se hallaba sentada sobre la hierba mientras observaba las primeras estrellas aparecer, realmente había sido una experiencia inolvidable, realmente emocionante, se abrazó a sus rodillas suspirando, le habría gustado hablar con Chase, pero seguramente él no querría, tomando en cuenta que no le tenía ningún aprecio…

- ¿No te molesta que me siente aquí? –dijo alguien a sus espaldas que se acomodaba a su lado

- Chase… -estaba completamente fuera de lugar, eso no era común en él

- Sólo quería decirte que… -sólo debía poner su orgullo a un lado sólo un poco- que… estuviste genial…

- Gracias –dijo ella sonriente pese a que lo veía desviar el rostro a otro lado, bien sabía lo orgulloso y terco que era al momento de admitir algo

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, poco a poco empezaron a soltar comentarios al aire… a preguntarse cosas, a decirse cosas más directas, Chase sintió un extraña calidez en su interior al igual que Sheila, ya de la nada se estaban hablando como amigos de la más remota era. Sheila bostezó y al darse cuenta, Chase se hallaba en frente de ella, agachado y dándole la espalda.

- Súbete –le dijo él

- Esta bien, puedo levantarme e ir a la habitación a dormir –dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa

- No es sólo por eso… vamos, súbete

Tras algunos segundos meditándolo, accedió. Se subió a su espalda y se aferró bien su cuello para no caer, él se irguió y comenzó a caminar con lentitud alejándose de la casita del campesino, ella quiso preguntarle a donde iban, pero él la calló con suavidad. Recorrieron un pequeño tramo hasta la colina más cerca que iba camino al templo, pero se desviaron para adentrarse a un bosquecillo.

- Ya casi llegamos –dijo él volteando a verla para ver si se había dormido o no

- Esta bien… -respondió ella soñolienta

Chase la bajo con cuidado, sentándola sobre una roca y extendió su mano mostrándole el paisaje frente a sus ojos. Sheila no podía creerlo, se había despertado totalmente, se puso de pie y se acerco a ver ese pequeño claro de luna repleto de rosas blancas.

- Es hermoso…

- Si… lo sé… lo vi cuando nos dirigíamos a los campos… pensé que traerte pues… sería buena idea, es decir… quería decirte de esta forma que… lo siento…

Escuchar esas últimas dos palabras provocaron en Sheila una inmensa alegría, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, claro que él estaba algo incómodo con eso, pero admitía que tampoco era tan malo, se sonrojó levemente y tras unos segundos correspondió su abrazo.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana el campesino tomó a los 4 monjes y los agrupo frente a él, Sheila delante de Guan quien la rodeaba con un brazo, al lado ella Dashi y detrás de Dashi se hallaba Chase mirando con disimulo a la muchacha. El campesino había sacado de una bolsita un trozo de madera fina bien pulida y tomando una hoja y tinta comenzó a retratarlos antes de que se marcharan.  
**END FLASH BACK**

Todos habían estado muy atentos ante la historia de Sheila, habían tomando montones de tazas de té mientras expectantes imaginaban cada escena, el cómo habría sido todo en ese entonces, viendo de cuando en cuando el retrato para verlos como antes no lo habían hecho, más jóvenes casi unos niños como ellos lo eran ahora.

- Entonces así fue como consolidaron la unión entre los cuatro… -dijo Kimiko tomando el retrato viendo a la joven Sheila, comparándola de reojo con la actual

- Pese a que él fuese un engreído y desconsiderado –dijo Raimundo con las manos tras la cabeza

- Raimundo… él era de verdad un gran hombre, había cosas en su personalidad que a veces no agradaban, pero la mayor parte del tiempo siempre fue bueno

- Para que lo defienda con ese fervor, señorita, parece que él fue importante en su vida –dijo Clay molestándola un poco a lo que Shei solo atinó a reírse

- Todos lo fueron, Dashi era mi confidente, era muy sabio, siempre sabía que decir…Guan era mi mejor amigo, siempre me brindaba un apoyo incondicional, siempre permanecimos juntos y Chase… solía ser importante

- ¿Y por qué ya no? –preguntó Omi tomando el retrato y viéndolo en él

- Supongo que… bueno, tal vez jamás pude perdonarle el que nos traicionara... pero algo me dice que… aún existe bondad dentro de él…

- Imposible –sentenció el brasileño

- ¡Rai! –le llamo la atención Kimiko que no estaba del todo de acerado con lo que decía su ahora novio

- Verás Raimundo, pese a lo que hizo, yo no puedo perder fe en él… fue un amigo muy querido… además, todos cometemos errores

"_Y vaya que yo si los cometí"_ pensó mientras suspiraba

Al menos todos se hallaban más relajados, cada quien comenzó a tomarse las cosas un poco más a la ligera aunque con alerta permanente, Sheila mientras tanto se hallaba a las afueras del templo, al lado del río tras la colina junto con Omi, ella se hallaba sentada observando a su pequeño entrenar con su elemento, pero en un momento lo notó frustrado.

- Omi, ¿te pasa algo?

- Hay algo que he intentado hacer desde hace mucho… pero ya va siendo mucho desde que práctico para lograrlo y no me sale nada –respondió el pequeño apena sentándose a su lado con la cabeza baja

- Dime, ¿de qué se trata? Podría ayudarte

- ¿En serio? –pregunto ilusionado y continuó al verla asentir- se trata de estar bajo el agua y salir, pero no sólo salir normalmente es decir… mmm... me refiero a un remolino… o algo así…

- Esta bien… -dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie tratando de comprender lo que había querido decirle su hijo

Ágilmente dio un chapuzón y se quedó ahí por unos momentos, se quedó meditando y se concentró en ser uno con su elemento, ahora podía comprender lo que decía, salir del agua en medio de un remolino, ahora recordaba cómo hacerlo.

Omi quedó maravillado al ver un remolino de agua salir del río y al poco tiempo se disperso dejando ver a claramente a Sheila, quien logró posarse en la orilla.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –repuntó el pequeñín acercándose a ella

- Pues… -le sonrió y se acomodó un mechón de pelo, se sentó sobre la hierba y le acarició la cabeza hasta señalar el centro de su frente- sólo debes ser uno con tu elemento… ser agua y él ser tú…

- Suena complicado…

- Al principio lo es, pero lo lograrás, hasta mientras no te apresures tanto, es algo que aprenderás dentro de un tiempo…

- ¿Tu elemento es el agua también?

- Sí, ese es mi elemento…

- ¿Y el de los demás? –el pequeño Omi se quedó sentado frente a ella para escuchar otra de sus historias

- Dashi… era el Dragón del Viento al igual que Raimundo… Guan de la Tierra y Chase del fuego…

- ¿Tú crees… que él volverá a ser bueno? –Omi se recostó sobre el regazo de Shei entrecerrando sus ojitos para tomar una siesta

- No… el paso que dio fue uno sin vuelta atrás… pero como dije antes, creo que aún hay bondad en su corazón…

No se dijeron nada más, ella con mucho cuidado acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño logrando que éste bostezara para caer en un profundo sueño, ella suspiró y sonrió dándole un beso en la frente pero de repente volteó el rostro con brusquedad notando muy cerca de ellos a un pequeño cuervo, éste se acercó a Sheila y logró posarse en su hombro aprovechando que ella no podía moverse demasiado.

Vio en los ojos del cuervo y distinguió el mensaje con claridad: "**Ven a la Ciudadela, es importante, se trata de tu hijo**". El cuervo salió volando al cabo de unos segundos al recibir la afirmativa de ella.

Esa noche, antes de cenar, Sheila anunció que no asistiría, que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes que atender, todos se preguntaron de qué se trataba y por qué ahora se veía tan tensa y preocupada. Dojo no pudo evitarlo y la interceptó en la entrada principal.

- Shei… ¿a dónde vas? Permíteme llevarte

- No Dojo, gracias… pero no…

- Shei, por favor, estoy preocupado, todos lo están

- Te lo diré todo cuando vuelva –y dicho eso, ella desapareció en una brisa siendo envuelta por las hojas

* * *

No tardó mucho en dar con la famosa Ciudadela, aunque debía admitir que la entrada la ponía bastante nerviosa, con cautela ingresó, estaba completamente alerta, bien podría ser esto una trampa, pero con el simple hecho de que le mencionara a Omi, pues de por sí ya era inevitable ir a averiguar que pasaba. Al verse adentró quedó perpleja ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, afuera parecía la entrada al Infierno pero era un Paraíso en realidad, con pasos torpes y lentos se paseaba en pequeños espacios tratando de asimilarlo todo, comprenderlo todo.

- Me alegra que vinieras… -dijo una voz tras ella

- ¿Qué? –ella seguía tonta ante lo que estaba pasando, volteó con brusquedad viendo a Chase de pie a sus espaldas, con una sonrisa suave y… amable

- Bienvenida –él se acercó un poco estirando uno de sus brazos mostrándole los alrededores, dejando de verla- siéntete como en tu casa…

- Dime… -ella ignoraba su amabilidad, sólo quería saber para qué estaba ahí- ¿para qué me mandaste a llamar?

Pero no recibió respuesta, él caminó con tranquilidad pasando por su lado, indicándole con la mirada que lo siguiera, Sheila así lo hizo. Ella preguntaba y preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, el silencio de él la incomodaba y ponía muy nerviosa, no estaba segura de lo que él tramara pero quería respuestas y las quería ya.

Quiso tomarlo del brazo y detenerlo, pero reaccionó tarde, de repente se vio frente a una gran puerta, él le indicó con una seña que la abriera, ella dudosa lo hizo, con cuidado giró la manija e ingresó con total lentitud, al observar como era el lugar, se quedó atónita y comenzaba a pensar lo peor. Estaba en la habitación de Chase.

- ¿Por qué…? –apenas si puedo articular eso, pero él la interrumpió antes de que terminara

- Sabía muy bien que no vendrías si no se trataba de algo que te importara tanto… simplemente quería hablar contigo –se acercó con cuidado y la tomo del brazo con delicadeza llevándola hacia el balcón

- Entonces… era un trampa… me engañaste… -no lo miraba a los ojos y se limitó a dejarse guiar

La luna iluminaba aquel campo de rosas blancas, llenándolas de un esplendor exquisito, ese ambiente inspiraba paz y armonía en su totalidad, completando así la idea de un verdadero Paraíso. Sheila quedó ligeramente boquiabierta por la sorpresa y admiración, volteó el rostro para mirar a Chase a los ojos y nuevamente al campo, éste no esperaba ver lo que pasaba a continuación, ella derramaba varias lágrimas aún observando el Claro de Luna, pero sonreía de forma especial, con esa ternura que veía sólo en ella y tal vez alguien más.

- Pensé que traerte pues, sería buena idea, es decir, quería decirte de esta forma que lo siento…

- Chase… -susurró ella sin mirarlo y cerrando los ojos

- ¿Sabes? No sé si te lo dijeron pero de igual forma lo contaré… hace tiempo, Hannibal Bean, Wuya y Spicer, quisieron engañar a Omi, mostrándole una familia falsa… pero su madre falsa no se parecía en nada a ti –se acercó lentamente por detrás abrazándola con cuidado- tú eres hermosa, delicada pero fuerte… inteligente, buena cocinera –éste comentario hizo que ella soltara una pequeña risa- tierna, un encanto total… me sentí furioso con lo que ellos hicieron, y ayude a tu hijo a descubrir la verdad, reavivando la esperanza de que algún día podría encontrarte…

Ella no decía nada, se había dejado abrazar pero sin saber si corresponder o irse de ahí, ciertamente el haberse enterado del engaño de sus enemigos para con su hijo (ya que Dojo no se animó a decírselo), la habían hecho rabiar, pero ahora no podía exteriorizar eso, sintió que Chase la soltaba, pero fue para secarle las lágrimas que había derramado, ella cerró los ojos y sintió los brazos de él rodeándola de nuevo. Shei se sentía confundida, no estaba segura de querer corresponder sus acciones, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no estaba bien.

- Basta… -dijo ella tratando de separarse- Chase, ya suéltame…

No se esperaba semejantes palabras de ella, es decir, él no le había hecho nada y quería que la soltase, para nada lo haría, aunque hasta que se diera esa respuesta ella se soltó con brusquedad caminando hacia la puerta para marcharse y no volver, pero no sería tan fácil… Chase apareció delante de ella, tomándola por sorpresa y sujetándola del brazo, pero esta vez con brusquedad, ella ahogó un grito de dolor y frunció el ceño dispuesta a defenderse.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! –ordenó desesperada

- ¡Dime qué pasa ahora! ¡Antes fue por estar donde habitaba Guan! ¡¿Pero por qué no puede ser diferente aquí?!

- ¡Entiéndelo!... no esta bien…

- ¡¿Qué no esta bien?!

- ¡¡Todo!!

- ¡Mentira! Igual que siempre… mintiéndome… lo disfrutas ¿no? Disfrutas de éste juego, de andar con Guan y luego conmigo igual que antes… te gusta serlo ¿no? Una mujerzuela… y me pregunto ahora… -su voz se notaba maliciosa y furiosa- ¿de casualidad no nos engañaste también con Dashi?

Ante esto último él recibió una fuerte bofetada de parte de ella que resonó por toda la habitación, ella también se notaba furiosa pero sobretodo muy dolida, aún así no dejaría que él se aventaje este enfrentamiento.

- ¿Tan celoso estás? Por favor, tu siempre te creíste el mejor y nunca fuiste nada… ¿acaso no te dabas cuenta por el simple hecho de irme siempre con Dashi y Guan? Entiéndelo, nunca me tuviste, siempre fui y seré inalcanzable para alguien como tú…

- … -no dijo nada, pero apretó un poco más su agarre, esas palabras lo lastimaban

- ¡Mejor suéltame y ve a revolcarte con esa maldita bruja! ¡Que yo ya tengo con quien!

En ese mismo instante él la soltó con brusquedad, por unos momentos, ella quedó ligeramente desconcertada por ello, Chase le dio la espalda esperando escuchar el primer paso de ella hacia la puerta y al hacerlo, con gran agilidad y destreza se volteó propiciándole un golpe en el rostro lanzándola como metro y medio lejos de él. Sus ojos mostraban mucha ira y por encima de ello tristeza. Sheila quedó inconciente al menos unos segundos, ese golpe la había aturdido demasiado, sin poder reconocer con claridad el espacio y tiempo, como pudo trató de incorporarse pero de verdad se hallaba bastante desubicada y sobretodo herida, apenas si quedó de rodillas y colocó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla herida, notando que tenía también el labio partido.

Chase no tardó mucho en reaccionar, la observó un momento con expresión de arrepentimiento en el rostro, sin haber comprendido realmente que le pasó para que hiciese semejante atrocidad, con lentitud se acercó a su amada y se agacho a su lado, acarició su cabeza con cuidado, ella tenía la mirada ensombrecida, pero claramente uno notaba las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, él las secó con cuidado y la abrazó con delicadeza, tras unos segundos la tomó brazos y la llevó hasta su cama sentándola con cuidado, ella quedó sorprendida de aquella acción y dejó ver su rostro, al menos parecía estar un poco más tranquila.

- Shei… -sintió un nudo en su garganta, sólo se acercó a la mejilla herida de ella y la beso con suavidad

Ella rodeo su cuello con lentitud abrazándolo, él correspondió a su acción y la rodeo por la cintura. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo, él volteó un poco el rostro encontrándose con la mirada de ella, y no basto más para que ambos se dieran un beso, al principio como si fuese la primera vez, y poco a poco lo intensificaron, separándose de cuando en cuando para tomar aire.

Chase hizo que ella se recostara y él quedara encima, dejó varios besos en los labios de ella y poco a poco en todo su rostro, comenzando a bajar por su cuello con total delicadeza, ella hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más comodidad y con una de sus manos jugaba con el cabello de él y la otra trataba de quitarle la armadura que llevaba. El rey Heylin la ayudó quitándose gran parte de ésta, dejando ver tan sólo su bien formado torso, tomó la cinta que ajustaba la túnica al cuerpo tan delicado de Shei, lo jaló con cuidado dejando ver claramente sus senos y abdomen, pasó su mano con suavidad y deseo sobre la tersa piel, delineando sus curvas, ella, sonrojada, tomó el rostro de él y lo acercó para besarlo en los labios y luego su cuello.

Él logró despojarla de todo, tenía ante sí mismo a la más hermosa mujer que hubiera existido nunca en el mundo, acarició su rostro sonriéndole con su antigua sinceridad, mostrándose como el de antes; besó sus labios y fue recorriendo poco a poco cada centímetro de su piel provocando que en ella gemido tras gemido por el inmenso placer que sentía ante cada caricia y beso que él proporcionaba. También él se mostraba estar excitado, se deshizo de sus últimas prendas y se acercó al oído de ella para susurrarle con suavidad:

- ¿Estás segura?

- … sí… -respondió ella sonriéndole con dulzura

Con el mayor cuidado del mundo fue introduciéndose en ella y una vez dentro no hizo nada, paciente esperaba que ella se acostumbrara a esa sensación, la besaba para distraerla de cualquier incomodidad, dándole a entender que todo dependía de ella… Sheila comenzó a mover sus caderas con lentitud gimiendo con suavidad y soltando jadeos repetidos por el placer que la invadía cada vez más rápido, por su parte, Chase comenzó también a moverse, cada vez más rápido, ambos se besaban apasionadamente, sus besos, cada vez más húmedos anunciaban la llegada del clímax.

Sheila soltó un gritó de placer al sentir que el orgasmo había invadido su cuerpo y Chase soltó un gutural gemido, éste a los pocos segundos se desplomó sobre ella con cuidado, jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ambos se hallaban sumamente exhaustos, pero inmensamente felices, él salió de ella con lentitud y se recostó a su lado, al verla, la notaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar el aire y colocando su mano sobre su pecho tratando de aminorar la velocidad de sus latidos.

- Shei… -susurró captando su atención

- … -ella se volteó recostándose de lado para verlo mejor

- Perdóname… -y la abrazo con fuerza, no mostrando protegerla sino suplicando ser protegido, derramando lágrimas sobre su pecho

Sheila también lloraba, con delicadeza rodeó el cuerpo de él con sus brazos, lo estrecho con cariño, para protegerlo de lo que estaba pasando, de tener que sentirse así, a ella le dolía mucho verlo así. Besó su frente con delicadeza y acarició sus cabellos para relajarlo, para que pudiese descansar.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el sillón que daba al Claro de Luna, podía ver al astro en toda inmensidad, total, era Luna Llena, sonrió tranquilamente y suspiró para luego voltearse a ver a Sheila que dormía plácidamente en su cama, ella era para él como esas rosas, sin espinas, aunque fue él mismo quien la obligó con sus acciones a desarrollar filosas espinas, se acercó de nuevo a ella, tapándola con la sábana, pero bien sabía que debía dejarla ir, sabía que no se quedaría pese a éste encuentro.

- Eres tan pálida… que blanca estás… siempre radiante, ¿en quién pensarás? –dijo mientras la observaba de cerca y depositaba un beso en su frente

Llamó a sus siervos felinos y les dio una serie de ordenes que debían cumplir al pie de la letra, ya pronto amanecería, así que debieran darse prisa, Chase con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Shei, la vistió con mucho cuidado.

* * *

Amanecía, todo presentaba paz y calidez, la temperatura era agradable y al abrir sus ojos, ella se vio bajo un árbol que se hallaba camino al templo, con lentitud logró sentarse y observó a su alrededor, el paisaje era maravilloso aunque quedó opacado por el campo de rosas blancas que había visto en su… ¿sueño?... no, eso no había sido un sueño, estaba segura que fue real, aquel encuentro de Luna llena debió ser real, y en pocos segundos lo comprobó, sujetó con cuidado una rosa y la colocó entre sus cabellos, se puso de pie y se estiró peor que gato, emprendió la marcha hacia el templo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Chase la vigilaba entre las sombras, cuidando que sus siervos tuvieran mucho cuidado de llevarla hasta ese lugar, sonrió y se fue al verla bien, tal vez ahora ella tendría menos espinas para cuando se vieran de nuevo.


	7. Visita de un Viejo Amigo

**7**

**Visita de un viejo amigo**

Sheila se hallaba más alegre que de costumbre, los monjes no encontraban la respuesta a semejante alegría, pero tampoco negaban que les gustaba verla así, total, ella les contagiaba esa vivacidad que desprendía, tanta así era su distracción, que no notaban al cuervo que los seguía de un lado a otro, ni siquiera a ellos, tan sólo a Shei.

Chase pensó que lo mejor sería tenerla vigilada, ya que había olvidado advertirle sobre Hannibal Bean, pero mejor así, si la tenía en vigilancia, cualquier noticia o percance le serían informados de inmediato y podría ir a auxiliarla. De momento se mantendría tranquilo, no actuaría en ninguna circunstancia que él no viera de verdad importante. Al igual que ella, se hallaba de un excelente humor.

Volviendo al templo, exactamente a la hora del almuerzo, Dojo entró como una ráfaga en la cocina, todo el mundo se le quedó viendo con una gota en la cabeza al verlo estampado en la pared, el Maestro Fung se levantó de su lugar y tomó al pequeño dragón entre sus manos.

- Dojo, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto el viejo maestro preocupado

- ¿Alguien anotó la matrícula?...

- … -gota general

Raimundo notó algo en las garritas de su reptil amigo y estiró la mano quitándoselo, era un pergamino, lo abrió y desenrolló para leer su contenido, todos se aglomeraron encima para ver de qué se trataba, excepto Sheila que se mantenía comiendo con gran tranquilidad y gusto.

- ¡Es un mensaje del Maestro Monje Guan! –anunció Kimiko

- ¡¿Qué? –Shei casi se atraganta al escuchar eso, todos se le quedaron mirando y ella trató de guardar compostura- lee por favor…

- Bien… -Raimundo se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer en voz alta- "Queridos Maestro Fung y Sheila, Líder Dragón, Guerreros Wudai, mando la siguiente misiva con la intención de informar mi pronta visita al Templo, espero no causar molestias, pero voy para realizar algo importante y es necesario que vaya, nos vemos dentro de tres días a partir de la entrega de éste mensaje, con todo respeto, me despido".

- Bueno, al parecer tendremos que limpiar todo antes de que llegue –el vaquero resopló algo incómodo pensando en todo lo que tendrían que limpiar

- ¿Pero qué será lo importante que tiene que hacer aquí? –se preguntaba Omi rascándose la cabeza- Tal vez viene a entrenarnos o a darnos algo especial… mmm… cuesta admitirlo…

- Imaginárselo –corrigió Raimundo

- Bueno… -suspiró Kimiko- mejor vamos a preparar todo, no creo que tres días nos sean suficientes

- Esperen monjes, Dojo tiene algo que decirles –dijo el Maestro Fung mientras dejaba al dragón sobre la mesa- anda, diles, es importante

- ¿Qué pasa Dojo? –la maestra guerrera estiró la mano y el dragón se enrolló en ella

- Pues… él llegará pronto…

- Lo sabemos, pero ¿qué te preocupa? ¿sabes a qué viene?

- No… no es eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- Recibí ese pergamino hace 3 días… -Dojo suspiró mientras que los monjes sentían su mundo derrumbarse

- ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OLVIDO ALGO ASÍ? –le gritaron todos excepto Sheila y el Maestro Fung, quienes tenían una gota tamaño del mundo rodándoles por la cabeza

En la siguiente hora, como por arte de magia, todo estaba impecablemente limpio y ordenado, aunque viendo bien a los pobres 4 monjes, estaban al borde de un colapso. Apenas pasados unos cinco minutos, Dojo se alzó sobre el sombrero de Clay y divisó a alguien que ingresaba en el templo, bajó y se arrastró hasta la entrada recibiendo al Maestro Monje Guan que entraba con una amigable sonrisa en los labios, estiró la mano y Dojo se enroscó en su brazo.

- Mi buen amigo Guan… ¿qué te trae de visita?

- Pues ya lo dije, un asunto importante

- Y… ¿De qué se trata?

- Jajaja… es un secreto amiguito, pero una vez todo hecho, se los comunicaré a todos

- -.- no me dejes con la duda…

El monje rió ante la expresión de su amigo reptil, pero casi de inmediato centró su atención en la cálida sonrisa de la muchacha que se acercaba hacia él, estiró los brazos y ella corrió hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza cosa que él también correspondió (aplastando al pobre Dojo en el acto). Sheila se separó un poco de él y beso su mejilla afectivamente. Los otros monjes, incluyendo al Maestro Fung, se sentían ligeramente incómodos con la escena… era una escena parecida a un par de viejos enamorados que se encontraban después de mucho tiempo.

¿O es qué de eso se trataba su visita?

Los jóvenes monjes intercambiaron varias miradas, pero antes de poder intercambiar ideas, Sheila se acercó a ellos llevando a Guan consigo y de la mano. Ella puede que ya lo supiera, tal vez por eso había estado tan feliz últimamente… y que hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo ante la noticia de su visita, puede que estaba muy nerviosa para lo que sea que fuera a pasar.

- Saludos, Maestro Fung, jóvenes monjes –decía Guan al quedar frente a ellos

- Maestro Monje Guan, sea bienvenido –saludo cordialmente el maestro Fung y señaló el templo- hay una habitación preparada para su estadía

- Se los agradezco, pero no se preocupen, no será mucho tiempo

- De todos modos, será agradable tenerte aquí –dijo una sonriente Shei

- Pero… -el pequeño Omi captó la atención de todos- ¿cuándo sabremos a lo que ha venido?

Guan se arrodilló para quedar a altura de Omi y acarició su cabeza con cariño mientras le sonreía. Raimundo al ver esa escena, quedó completamente pasmado, a eso se refería Sheila cuando le dijo que no lo habían notado pero que si lo conocían… Guan era… Guan es…

¡GUAN ES EL PADRE DE OMI!

Jamás… se lo habría imaginado…

Todo el mundo miró a Raimundo que estaba a punto de caerse por una fuerte conmoción, Kimiko rápidamente lo auxilió, pero él tenía la mirada perdida, notaba que todos se agolpaban y le decían cosas pero no los escuchaba, trataba de asimilar lo que su mente le había planteado de forma tan contundente.

- Raimundo… -pero sí escuchó la voz de Sheila

Nuevamente fue conciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba sentado en el piso, con Kimiko a su lado sujetándolo con firmeza. Volteó a ver a Sheila, ella cerró los ojos y él bajo la vista, fue un impacto fuerte, debía admitirlo pero… tal vez no era cierto… aunque podía estar 100% seguro de que no estaba equivocado. Se puso de pie y se disculpó diciendo que se sentía muy cansado por el trabajo del templo, su novia lo acompañó.

- ¿De verdad está bien? –preguntó Omi preocupado al ver que su amigo se iba

- El trabajo para él debió ser más arrollador que el tractor del tío Fred en verano –dijo Clay mientras se arreglaba el sombrero

- Será mejor que descanse, para la hora de la cena estará bien –dijo el maestro Fung mientras ingresaba al templo y se volteó hacia Guan- ve, deja tus cosas y descansa, tu viaje fue largo

Y se fue, luego le siguió Clay que tras dar un buen bostezo dijo que iría a dormir la siesta. Sólo quedaban Omi, Dojo, Guan y Sheila. El pequeño dragón dejó el brazo de Guan y se acercó a Omi y se lo llevó diciéndole que había cosas en el pergamino de los Shen Gon Wu que quería mostrarle.

Así pues sólo quedaban Guan y Sheila, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo metió al templo.

- Por aquí esta tu habitación –dijo ella volteando momentáneamente para verlo y detenerse ante una de las puertas del pasillo- la misma de hace 1.500 años

- Te agradezco eso, debo admitir que la echaba de menos –dijo él sonriente mientras entraba- ven…

- Oye… no me pidas entrar, no estoy para que los demás crean otras cosas

- ¿Qué estas pensando?

- Jajaja… olvídalo –y se decidió a entrar

La habitación de Guan era sencilla, sólo tenía un mueble donde guardar ropa, la mesita de noche y la cama, en el otro extremo sólo una pequeña ventana que daba a los jardines. Guan se acercó a ésta y miró a los alrededores.

- Siempre que despertaba, lo primero que hacía era pasear mi vista por el jardín… esperando verte…

- Siempre me despertaba temprano… -y apareció a su lado mirando también por la ventana- alguien debía hacer el desayuno…

Ambos rieron un poco ante ese comentario, pero los brazos de él no tardaron en rodear su cuerpo, ella correspondió de inmediato y se quedaron así, abrazados y en silencio. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? –preguntó él algo apenado- no quiero que te arrepientas de nada…

- Guan… ya hemos hablado mucho de esto, hace mucho que esto estaba arreglado, estábamos de acuerdo y sabes que fui yo quien te lo propuso en primer lugar…

- Si, lo sé… pero ¿y si él…?

- Mira… -ella lo interrumpió, tomó aire y habló con firmeza- sé muy bien que tu deseas esto, es lo que más quieres en este mundo, por eso no voy a mentirte…

Se separó de él con mucho cuidado y camino por la habitación dándole la espalda, él la miraba expectante pero a la vez preocupado, tras algunos minutos de silencio, ella le contó todo, todo sobre lo que había pasado con Chase cuando estaba en el templo Xiaolin del Norte y también todo sobre su "encuentro" en la Ciudadela. Guan quedó sin palabras y ella se volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Dime… -ella procuraba que su voz sonara lo más serena posible- aún… ¿aún quieres casarte conmigo?

Más minutos de silencio, ella comenzó a sentirse muy mal al respecto, Guan siempre había estado con ella, siempre fueron muy unidos, siempre hubo confianza… pero con todo lo que ella había hecho, lo había traicionado. Se sintió desesperada, él seguía sin responderle, le miraba y él se mantenía con la vista baja.

- Ella estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando alguien la detuvo, de un momento a otro se vio en brazos de Guan, éste la abrazaba con cariño, a modo de protegerla, como siempre lo había hecho. Se separó un poco y acarició su mejilla, tomando luego su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

- Tienes toda la razón… es lo que más deseo y quiero, sabes muy bien lo que yo siento por ti… y pese a todo lo que haya pasado, no me importa, fui un cobarde al no haber actuado a tiempo y cuando lo dejaste aquí… pues me di cuenta que te había perdido y lo había perdido a él, a Omi. Yo quiero casarme contigo Sheila, quiero estar contigo siempre, como debió haber sido en un principio…

- Guan… -susurró ella, sonriendo suavemente y con lágrimas en los ojos

Entonces las distancias se fueron acortando y antes de que pudiera culminar en un beso, algo los interrumpió, el sonido de un jarrón al romperse, Sheila se separó de golpe y se acercó a la ventana, lo único que vio fue un montón de tierra y varios trozos de porcelana.

- Mejor descansa Guan… luego hablaremos de esto… -ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Mientras tanto, Raimundo y Kimiko se hallaban en la cocina, el dragón del fuego decidió prepararle un té a su querido para ayudarlo, lo veía tenso y nervioso. Se acercó y dejó la tacita frente a él, cosa que él respondió sonriéndole y tomándoselo todo.

- Rai… dime, ¿qué tienes?

- Pues… -soltó un bufido y dejó la tacita a un lado, pero debía meditar bien sus palabras, de momento, él era el único que sabía la verdad sobre Omi y Sheila, a él le impactó eso y al saber lo de Guan, pues fue peor- creo que nosotros podemos saberlo… pero Omi no tiene que enterarse de nada, ¿cuento contigo?

- Claro que si… pero, anda, dime de qué se trata…

Kimiko se preocupó más, la forma tan seria y perdida en la que Raimundo le hablaba le hacía pensar que algo malo pasaba, pero lo que escuchó después la dejó completamente ida, Raimundo le explicó absolutamente todo, y le comentó sobre su último hallazgo… ambos se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo sin tener algo más que decir al respecto. De verdad era un tema bastante delicado… pero eso no era lo único que se avecinaba.

- ¡Chicos! –un agitado Clay ingresaba en la cocina y se apoyó sobre uno de los muebles tratando de recuperar el aliento

- Clay, ¿qué sucede? –Kimiko le extendió un vaso con agua y Raimundo se le acercó bastante preocupado

- Escuché… los escuché hablando…

- Respira profundo, Clay –el líder dragón colocó su mano sobre su hombro pero ya suponía de que se trataba todo

- Escuché al Maestro Monje Guan y a la Maestra Guerrera Sheila… venía hacia acá cuando escuché que…

- Anda Clay, dinos –Kimiko se colocó ambas manos en el pecho para aminorar su nerviosismo

- Van a casarse

Ya no había palabras para describir tanta novedad, es decir… un paso a la vez hubiera estado bien pero ahora era diferente, aunque si uno lo analizaba, ellos habían quedado atónitos al saberlo todo, y eso que no eran más que amigos de Sheila y Guan… ¿cómo podría reaccionar Omi si todo esto giraba en torno a él?

Se trataba de sus padres, de quienes le habían concedido la oportunidad de vivir, pero que a su vez, lo dejaron… Había las probabilidades de que él no aceptara la verdad, de que les reclamara por dejarlo solo… o también que eso no le importe y sólo se concentre en ya tener a sus padres, de que la búsqueda de su origen se viera finalizada y pues… seguir adelante con fuerza y feliz.

Al final, todos acordaron no decir nada, si algo sucedía, pues sería sólo responsabilidad de Sheila y Guan.

- Hola, muchachos –saludó Sheila mientras ingresaba en la cocina

- Sheila, hola… -saludó Raimundo aparentemente cansado

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, gracias a Kimiko –y dicho esto rodeo con el brazo a la nombrada

- Me alegra saberlo, bueno… será mejor que salgan, prepararé la cena y aún los veo cansados, aprovechen el día

- Gracias –dijeron los tres monjes al unísono

Cuando al fin ellos se fueron, Sheila se apoyó en la mesa y suspiro bajando la vista, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella quería que fueran… no se arrepentía, no podía, era necesario que todo se llevara a cabo… era esencial que ella se casara con Guan… ¿acaso obligó a su mejor amigo a hacer algo que tal vez no quería y sólo mentía para no hacerla sentir culpable?

Admitía sentirse fatal, pero más opción no tenía. Omi tenía que saber la verdad, ahora o nunca, ese era el hecho.

La cena transcurrió con total tranquilidad, claro que no faltó alguna escena romántica y no me refiero a Rai y Kimiko, sino a Guan y Sheila, que sentados juntos bajo la mesa se tomaban de la mano, de verdad, Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi y Clay, admitían que ellos hacían la pareja perfecta, o al menos no podían imaginarlos con otras personas. Dojo que también los miraba, suspiró cansado, si bien él quería mucho a Sheila y haría lo que fuera porque no sufriera, todo lo que viniera era su absoluta responsabilidad.

- Sheila… -la voz de Omi nuevamente captó la atención de todos

- Dime, ¿qué sucede Omi? –nuevamente ella mostraba ese aura maternal

- ¿Ustedes se quieren mucho?

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

No sabían qué responder, porque simplemente decir que sí involucraba mucho, un compromiso, pero si uno lo pensaba, ya había un compromiso, uno fuerte, y sobre todo voluntario, nadie obligo a nadie a que se aceptaran los términos, era simple y llanamente lo que ambos "querían".

- Mucho –dijo sin más el Maestro Monje Guan, Shei mientras tanto se sonrojó un poco y bajó la vista

- ¿En serio? –preguntaron los cuatro monjes y Dojo mientras acercaban sus cabezas para verlos bien

- Si, mucho… -dijo Shei tras varios segundos de silencio, sonrió algo apenada y suspirando continuó- es más… hay algo que queremos decirles… algo muy importante…

Guan no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, él hubiera preferido que hablaran un poco más para resolver si de verdad ella estaba de acuerdo y todo, si de verdad quería que las cosas fueran así, pero ni modo, ahora no tenía opción, no es que él no quisiera, como él mismo dijo era lo que corazón más anhelaba… pero no de ésta forma.

- Y… ¿qué es? –preguntó temerosa Kimiko, apretó suavemente la mano de Raimundo mientras éste intercambiaba miradas con Clay y miraban a Omi de reojo

- Pues nosotros… -dijo Guan rodeando a Sheila con un brazo- hemos decidido… casarnos –y sonrió algo apenado y sonrojado junto a Sheila

No es de imaginarse como reaccionaron todos (incluido el Maestro Fung), todo el mundo lanzó un grito al aire que casi deja sordos a casi todos los monjes del templo (o al menos a los que todavía podían oír bien). Entonces la cena se hizo una gran fiesta para celebrar el compromiso, cualquiera habría puesto una objeción pero no había por qué, si esos dos se amaban y querían formar un hogar, nada mejor que una pareja de fuertes guerreros, hombre y mujer luchando lado a lado… pero como bien sabemos, las noticias vuelan (literalmente en nuestro caso).

Chase se hallaba sentado en el sillón frente al Claro de Luna, sonreía tranquilamente mientras se ensimismaba en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo vivido hacía poco, de repente el grito de un cuervo lo sacó de sí, miró hacia su mensajero con el ceño fruncido, sabía muy bien que nada bueno podía ser, bien lo sabía.

Primero el cuervo dio la noticia de la visita de Guan al Templo Xiaolin, por supuesto el ex guerrero Xiaolin se molestó, pero no más hasta que escuchó la noticia de última hora. Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y se sujeto la cabeza mientras sentía su mundo derrumbarse por completo, ella iba a casarse con su antiguo mejor amigo, ella lo había engañado… ella le rompió el corazón de un forma vil y repulsiva. Pese a todo lo que hubiese hecho en el pasado, Chase Young sentía que no era justo para él… golpeó todo, empezó a romper todo, deseba destruirlo todo pero más que nada en este mundo no había nada más que él quisiera que no fuera matar a Guan y tener a Sheila para siempre. Guan la tuvo una vez, ¿por qué sujetarla de por vida? ¿Por qué ella le había hecho esto?

- ¿O es que simplemente… aquel día… -se dijo un poco más calmado- era tu forma… de despedirte?

Era lógico, si el hijo era de Guan, lo mejor sería que él se hiciera cargo, y ella sería consiente de aquello, por su gran nobleza aceptaría todo por el bien de todos antes que pensar en ella, entonces… ella si lo amaba, sólo que no había vuelta atrás. Sheila sería su amor imposible si no actuaba rápido, lo meditó un poco… pero no suficiente por tanta conmoción y se decidió por lo que consideró lo mejor, esperaría un poco, se prepararía y atacaría.

* * *

Deben odiarme! T0T


End file.
